Campamento VS Cullen
by SkaterCherryCullen
Summary: Bella y Edward, desde que se conocieron, empezaron con el pie izquierdo, pero, ¿que pasaría si tuvieran que ir a un campamento juntos? ¿podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos? ¿o todo lo contrario? ¿o algo mas que amigos? DESASTRE TOTAL! y mucho humor!
1. Nuevo Año, Nuevos Amigos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephanie Meyer , yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Hola! aki vengo con el primer capi! espero que les guste y que lo disfruten! Los quiero!**

**Empiezo:**

* * *

**EL CAMPAMENTO VS CULLEN.**

**Capitulo 1: Nuevo año, nuevos amigos.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba acostada en mi cama medio despierta creyendo que era la una de la madrugada. Me volví a dormir.

Estaba en la playa con mi mejor amigo Jake, estábamos caminando tomados de la mano y estaba haciendo mucho sol, casi como en Florida. ¡pueden creerlo, estaba haciendo sol en Forks! ¡Y ni siquiera había una tan sola nube en el cielo! Íbamos a meternos en el agua, pero de repente todo se oscureció, y apareció una enorme tormenta, que poco a poco se fue transformando en nieve y Jake ya no estaba con migo, no, estaba sola. Empecé a gritar fuertemente el nombre de mi amigo y me empecé a desesperar. Empecé a caminar y de repente el cielo se hizo morado y de el empezaron a caer galletas azules, por todos lados, y un fuerte ruido empezó a salir de ellas Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring...! ¿de donde venia aquello?

Abrí mis ojos de golpe rodando rápidamente al lado izquierdo solo para encontrarme con nada. Golpee el suelo en un ruido sordo.

-Maldición...!- susurre mientras me frotaba la frente. Estaba grogui, pero poco a poco todo empezó a estar claro, todo había sido un sueño. Un estúpido, ridículo y si sentido sueño. Me levante del suelo al momento que oí a mi madre abrir la puerta.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- me pregunto mientras soltaba una risita. Ella era tan despreocupada...

-Si mamá. Estoy bien.- dije mientras apagaba el despertador y me volvía a tumbar en la cama.

-Cariño, levántate, hoy es tu primer día de clases.- canturreo. Rodé mis ojos y me tape con mi colcha.

-No quiero.- le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Pero vas a ir.- me dijo mientras me quitaba la manta de encima y encendía la luz.

-Levántate perezosa, o si no te echare un vaso con agua.- me dijo y se fue con la manta en sus manos. Gemí mientras me ponía en pie para ir a arreglarme.

Me bañe y salí del baño temblando del frío. Me vestí rápidamente con una camisa ceñida blanca, manga larga y unos jeans igual de ajustados. Me puse un par de botas café camello y me metí al baño nuevamente y vi e el espejo que mi cabello no estaba tan mal así que lo desenrede y lo deje suelto.

Tome mis cosas y baje a desayunar. En el living, todo olía a huevos y bacon. Me dio mucha hambre. Desayune todo lo que puede y me fui a cepillar los dientes antes de salir.

-Adiós, Ma, te veo en la tarde.- le dije mientras salía.

-Adiós cielo, compórtate y trata de no caerte Ok.- me dijo.

-Mamá!- le grite y ella soltó una risita y yo le rodé los ojos. Salí ala calle y estaba húmeda. Vi que el coche patrulla de Charlie no estaba. Me subí al monovolumen y me dirigí al instituto. Llegue y vi a muchas personas abrazándose y saludándose. Me pregunto donde estará Ángela... de repente sentí dos golpecitos en mi hombro y cuando voltee Ángela y Ben estaba parados detrás de mi con unas exuberantes sonrisas en sus rostros. La abrace de inmediato.

-Hola!- le dije mientras la apretaba mas.

-Hola! Te extrañe!- Me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo. Por fin nos soltamos y salude a Ben. El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase. Psicología.

Todo el día paso así, grito, saludo, grito, saludo, grito, saludo y en otros casos, grito, beso. Me dio escalofríos. No se supone que los novios se ven todos los días? O al menos mas seguido.

-Ok, chicos, quiero que me presten atención.- dijo la señorita Shell, en Cálculo. No hice caso, y en vez de eso me puse a pensar en e sueño anterior. De verdad...¿galletas azules? Ahora, cada sueño que tengo es mas y mas loco que el de antes. Debe de ser porque me falta un tornillo.

-Les presento a Alice Cullen y a Edward Cullen, sus nuevos compañeros.- dijo y aun así no subí la mirada. Estaba perdida pensando en mi mejor amigo, Jake. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a la Push... creo que no se molestaría si yo llegara un día de estos, digo, yo no le...

-hum.. oye...- me susurro una chica pequeña y menuda con ojos verdes sentada a mi lado.

-Si?- le susurre devuelta.

-¿me podridas prestar una pluma? Es que creo que mi novio se llevo la mía.- me dijo mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Solté una risita por lo bajo.

-Claro.- le dije mientras le entregaba una pluma azul de mi bolso.- Toma, aquí tienes tu pluma.- le dije.

-¡Gracias!- me dijo con la sonrisa mas exuberante y enorme que aya visto en mi vida. Me volví a reír y esta vez trate de poner atención en clase. Pero la chica a mí lado me paso un papelito rosa. Me reí de eso.

_Hola! Me llamo Alice Cullen... ¡y tu eres?_

Le respondí el papelito mientras movía mi cabeza de lado a lado.

_Hola Alice, me llamo Bella Swan... bueno en realidad es Isabella,. Pero no me gusta ese nombre. :(_

Le pase el papelito y ella lo leyó y se rió.

-Señorita Swan, creo que esta bien que haga nuevos amigos. Pero para eso esta el receso o el Facebook, así que por favor déjeme dar clases.- me sonroje mucho y me hundí en mi asiento.

-Disculpe señorita Shell, pero no fue culpa de Bella, fue mía.- dijo Alice con otra sonrisa ala que nadie se le puede negar.

-¡OH!- fue todo lo que dijo la señorita Shell. Muchos en el salón se rieron por lo bajo de ella.

-ok. Volvamos a las ecuaciones.- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

El timbre sonó y salí de salón junto con Ángela y vi de reojo a Alice despidiéndose de un chico que estaba de espaldas con el cabello color bronce y despeinado. Seguí caminando.

-Hey, Bella espérame!- grito Alice y la voltee a ver sobre mi hombro.

-Discúlpame por lo del papelito.- dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado.

-no te preocupes Alice no hay problema.- le dije y voltee a ver a Ángela.

-OH! Si! Casi lo olvido. Alice ella es Ángela.- le dije mientras hacia un gesto con a mano.

-Mucho gusto,- dijo Ángela. Siempre tan tímida.

-es un placer!- Dijo Alice mientras batía exageradamente la mano de Ángela.- guau! Es genial! Ya tengo 2 nuevas amigas en mi primer día de clases!- dijo dando saltitos. me volví a reír de ella. Es muy entusiasta. El resto del día me la pase pensando en mi estúpido sueño. Es tan ridículo! Galletas azules... ja! Creo que estoy quedando mas chiflada de lo normal.

El timbre sonó en la ultima clase, Psicología. Salí con Ángela y vi que Alice nos encontraba fácilmente para ir a la cafetería.

-me muero por un sándwich.- le dije a las chicas. Ellas rieron y yo me les uní. Íbamos entrando a la cafetería y recordé que mi dinero estaba en mi monedero, en mi locker. Bufé.

-¿qué sucede Bella?- me pregunto Ángela.

-Nada. Agh! Es que olvide mi monedero. Enseguida vuelvo chicas.- les dije y salí de allí. Iba a aprovechar a guardar mis cosas en mi locker seria mas fácil que andar cargando con todo esto mientras me dirijo al... sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estomago que me dejo sin aire y se me cayeron todas las cosas. Había chocado con alguien.

-ay! Genial.- murmure mientras me agachaba a recoger mis cosas. la persona con la que había chocado se agacho también y me ayudo a recoger mis cosas.

-oye, deberías fijarte por donde caminas torpe.- me dijo en tono amargo, pero aun así su voz era como el terciopelo. Subí la mirada para contestarle a su ofensa, pero se me quedo en la garganta al ver su ojos.

Sus ojos eran verdes, pero no cualquier verde. Era un verde muy intenso, al igual que su mirada. Su cabello era muy despeinado y de color bronce, pero me gusto.

El era muy pálido, era alto y un poco fornido. Me miro con una extraña expresión en el rostro, al igual que yo.

Baje la mirada de inmediato.

-siento no ser perfecta.- murmure por lo bajo.

-no te estoy diciendo que seas perfecta, paro deberías fijarte por donde caminas.- me dijo bufe y le quite las cosas de las manos.

-déjalo. Yo puedo sola.- le dije y me levante.

-adiós, Y trata de no caerte en un hoyo. _Torpe_.- me dijo y me enfurecí aun mas. Se que era torpe, pero no tenia que recordármelo a cada rato.

-Eres un grosero. Déjame en paz, quieres.- le dije mientras iba a mi locker.

-como quieras torpe.- me dijo. El se rió y se fue. Enfurecida me fui a mi locker a guardar mis cosas y sacar mi monedero. azote el locker y me dirigí a la cafetería entre y compre mi almuerzo. Busque a Ángela y a Alice con la mirada y las encontré. Camine hacia la mesa y vaya sorpresa la que me encontré.

-hola Bella. Siéntate.- dijo Alice y el chico subió su mirada.

-¿Tu?- dijimos al mismo tiempo y lo fulmine con la mirada.

Genial.

* * *

**Hola! que les parecIo el primer capi? ami me gusta muxo... qe opinan de Edward?... qe caballero no... pero aun así me gusta jijiji... Espero que les aya gustado... pronto subo el segundo capi... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MIL! QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES! Y CLARO LAS TOMARÍA EN CUENTA!**

**Cherry.**


	2. Sorpresas Desagradables

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS CULLEN.**

**CAPITULO 2: SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES.**

**BELLA POV.**

-¿Tu?- dijimos al mismo tiempo y lo fulmine con la mirada.

Genial.

-¡que haces aquí?- le pregunte cortantemente mientras me sentaba.

-¿qué haces tu aquí?- me pregunto mientras miraba su comida, sin interés.

-esperen, ¿ya se conocen?- pregunto Alice.

-Si!- dije. –El mi hizo caer y luego me llamo torpe.- le dije.

-Eh! Tu te caíste sola cuando chocaste conmigo y por eso te dije torpe. _Torpe_.- me dijo y yo le fruncí el ceño y le saque la lengua. Y el dejo salir una enorme sonrisa de sus labios que me dejo atónita.

-No me digas que ella va a comer con nosotros.- dijo el en tono tranquilo.

-Pues si no te gusta, vete a comer con Emmett.

-Demasiado tarde. Ahora como con ustedes, grupo de enanos.- dijo un enorme tipo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Era tres veces yo. Se me salieron los ojos y una escultural chica rubia se sentó a su lado y también un chico rubio –que supuse que eran gemelos.- y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Alice.

-Hola, me llamo Emmett.- me dijo el grandulón y yo solo asentí. Su grandes músculos me atemorizaban. El se rió.- No te voy a morder. Veo que eres amiga del duende.- dijo y me reí.

-Oye!- dijo Alice, lanzándole una papa frita de su comida.

-Hey, yo hablo con la verdad, duende.- le dijo Emmett y ella le saco la lengua.

-Hey Bella, mira, el enorme gorila que ves sentado aquí, es Emmett y ella es su novia, Rosalie. Y este guapo chico que ves acá, es mi novio, Jasper Hale. Son gemelos.- le dirigí una tímida sonrisa. Mientras ella lo besaba.

-dejen sus cursilerías para otro día, quieren.- dijo el chico con el que choque.

-Y este es el emo de mi hermano. Edward.- dijo. ¿qué?

-Hey, yo no soy emo.- se defendió el... ¿qué? ¿su hermano?

-¿El es tu hermano?- pregunte.

-por desgracia.- contesto Alice, mientras Edward rodaba sus hermosas ojos verdes. ¿hermosos? ¿yo dije eso?

El resto del almuerzo me la pase riéndome de las tonterías que hacia y decía Emmett. Hable con todo el mundo menos con Edward. La verdad estaba muy enfadada por haberme dicho torpe. Si lo era, pero me molesta mucho que se burlen de mi falta de equilibrio.

El timbre sonó y Ángela y yo nos dirigimos a la clase de biología. Tuvimos que llegar tarde porque Ángela tuvo que ir al baño de urgencia, mientras yo me reía de su 'problema' en si vejiga. Era increíble. ¡ella no se podía aguantar ni un minuto!

-¿terminaste?- le pregunte con una risita. Ella rodó sus ojos.

-es una lastima que Alice no tenga clases con nosotras verdad.- mire al suelo.

-hum... si.- le conteste. Llegamos al salón y el profesor nos dirigió una mirada reprobatoria pero la ignore. Solo habían 2 asientos en todo el salón y Ángela tomo el primero. A mi me toco en el de atrás. El ultimo de todos. Me dirigí hacia allí y me senté si mirar a la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado. Saque mi cuaderno y mi libro y lo abrí en la pagina 22.

-muy bien muchachos. Como les decía antes de la interrupción- me volteo a ver.- tenemos un nuevo compañero en la clase.- ay no. No, no, no. Que no sea quien estoy pensando.

-ponte de pie muchacho.- la persona que estaba a mi lado suspiro y se puso de pie. NO!

-chicos, el es Edward Cullen.- suspire frustrada. ¿es que no se podía terminar? Genial ya van 3 sorpresas desagradables en este día, y con el mismo chico!

El se sentó y lo voltee a ver. Me devolvió la mirada con una ceja levantada.

-Genial. Nos volvemos a topar, _chica torpe_.- rodé mis ojos y lo ignore. Y como siempre se rió.

-vamos, no me ignores. Sabes que puedes resistirte a mis encantos, _chica torpe_.- Dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida muy hermosa y coqueta. ¿ y a este que le pasa?

-Déjame en paz, Dios! Eres tan molesto!- le dije y voltee la vista al pizarrón.

-como digas torpe.- Agh! Ya! Que pare! No lo soporto.

El resto de la clase estuve como en la mañana. Pensando en Jake. Extraño mucho a mi mejor amigo. Demasiado para ser exactos, es que extrañaba su sonrisa. El era como un sol, mi propio sol, como cuando la vez en que nos conocimos que...

-Hey, chica torpe, préstame un lápiz. Creo que mi hermana se llevo el mío.- me dijo y yo rodé mis ojos. ¿es que ninguno de los Cullen cargaba sus propios lápices?

Saque un lápiz de mi bolso y se lo entregue.

-toma, ahora deja de molestar, quieres.- le dije y volví a prestar atención.

Estaba muy distraída cuando el timbre sonó y me asusté. Deje caer mi lápiz y Edward rió. Le ignore y me agache para recoger el lápiz, pero me salió mal.

En cuanto me estaba agachando, mi silla se inclino mucho y estuve a punto de caer al suelo, pero dos manos me tomaron de la cintura y lo impidieron.

-¿ves chica torpe? Si eres torpe.- me dijo tiernamente mientras reía y sentí mis mejillas arder al sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo.

-a... yo... hum... si pero...- no pude pensar con claridad y el se volvió a reír de mi.

-creo q-que ya m-me puedes soltar...- le dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

-OH, si claro, lo siento.- me dijo y me soltó.

-Deja de acosarlo, Swan.- me dijo una voz a la que conocía muy bien. Tanya. Oí sus tacones acercándose. Me apresure a guardar mis cosas. No quería ver esto.

-Hola, me llamo Tanya.- dijo en tono seductor mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a Educación Física. Ojalá no tenga clases con el de nuevo.

Llegue y entre a los vestidores, allí vi a Alice y a Ángela esperándome y yo las salude y me fui a cambiar. Salí y me amarre el pelo en una coleta y entre al gimnasio. Lo recorrí con la mirada y todas mis suplicas fueron en vano. Ahí estaba el. Sentado en una de las bancas con Tanya, que estaba usando unos shorts que dejaban poco a la imaginación y dos coletas en el cabello, por lo visto le estaba coqueteando. No se por que, pero sentí mucha mas ira de la que ya sentía al verlos juntos. Genial. Me fui con Alice y Ángela.

-Bien chicos. Hoy jugaremos bádminton. Hagan grupos de seis.- dijo en entrenador Clapp. Emmett y Rosalie y Jasper se dirigían hacia acá al igual que Edward, mientras Tanya le suplicaba que se uniera a su grupo.

-Hola enanas, y duende.- Alice le saco la lengua y el rió.- venimos a unirnos a su equipo de enanos.- seguro que Emmett tiene problemas con as estaturas.

-uno de nosotros tendrá que salir.- dijo Alice.

-yo salgo, me duele mucho la cabeza y voy a ir a la enfermería.- dijo Ángela y se fue.

-¿qué, todos quieren morir?- pregunto Tanya, mientras se nos acercaba.

-Esta chica es una amenaza para todos.- dijo mientras me miraba con desdén.

-ja, ja, ja- le conteste. Esta chica me caía pésimo. Que raro, eso es nuevo.

-perdona pero, ¿a ti quien te invito?- le pregunto Alice amargamente y Emmett rió.

-No te preocupes, ya me voy pequeña.- le dijo.

-¿cómo me llamaste?- dijo Alice con fuego en los ojos. Perece que no le gustaba las bromas sobre su estatura. Jasper la tomo de la cintura y la aparto un poco.

Tanya rió y dijo 'Ups' y se fue.

-La mato, te juro Jasper, que la mato.- dijo Alice mientras se tranquilizaba.

-No Alice, no vas a matar a nadie.- dijo Jasper. Edward se me acerco un poco.

-Hola, torpe.- me dijo.

-No me llames así.- le dije rodando los ojos. El se rió.

-Rápido niños, empiecen a jugar.- Empezamos, bueno empezaron a jugar y trataban de no lanzarme el gallito para que no hubiera ningún accidente. No paso nada. Eso estuvo bien. El profesor nos mando a los vestidores.

-WOW! Que bien torpe! No nos hiciste ningún daño!- dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa y me enojé.

-Eres un idiota sabes, idiota.- le dije. Me miro con expresión fingida de desconcierto.

-Me hieres.- dijo poniendo una mano dramáticamente en su pecho. No lo pude evitar y me reí.

-Creo que te va mal con las chicas Edward.- dijo Emmett y entre al vestíbulo. Idiotas. Me cambie y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

-Hey, Bella, espérame.- dijo Alice corriendo hacia mi.

-hum, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa?- pregunto y yo asentí con mi cabeza.

-Claro, porque no.- le dije y ella empezó a dar saltitos.

-Yei! Vamos apúrate. ¿cual es tu auto?- me pregunto viendo al estacionamiento. Se lo enseñe.

-¡Dios mío! ¿cómo puedes conducir ese pedazo de cha... – dijo Alice, pero la corte.

-no le digas así. Me gusta.- le dije. Ella me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-OK. Ve a tu casa a dejar esa cosa y dame tu dirección para pasar por ti.- me dijo y le escribí mi dirección en un papelito.

-Toma.- le dije ella lo tome y se fue dando saltitos.

Me subí a mi monovolumen y me dirigí a casa. Charlie no estaba, estaba trabajando y mamá, viendo telenovelas. La loca de René.

Salude a mi mamá y subí a mi habitación a arreglarme termine pronto y escuche un claxon sonar fuera de la casa. Esa era Alice. Baje las escaleras corriendo.

-Adiós ma, voy a salir con una amiga.- le dije mientras me ponía mi chaqueta.

-adonde vas?- me pregunto mi mamá.

-A la casa de Alice Cullen. Tengo una nueva amiga.- sus ojos se iluminaron. –mándale saludos de mi parte.- me dijo y yo le respondí con un simple como quieras.

Al abrir la puerta me quede helada en mi lugar. El auto de Alice era un Porche amarillo. Camine lentamente hacia el.

-Hey, Bella apresúrate.- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Entre al auto y mire a todos lados.

-Alice, ¿este es tu auto?- le pregunte. Ella rió y asintió.

-¿no te encanta?- me pregunto y yo asentí.

-Ok. Abróchate el cinturón. Próxima parada: La casa de Alice.- dijo y arranco el motor.

Si así era su auto, no me imagino su casa.


	3. La Casa de los Cullen

**THE CULLEN CAMP.**

**CAPITULO 3: LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN.**

**BELLA POV.**

El resto del camino hacia la casa de Alice fue un poco largo, fuera de la ciudad. Pero cuando al fin llegamos, me quede anonadada.

La casa de Alice era de color blanco hueso. Era como de unos 3 pisos. La entrada era muy hermosa. Estaba llena de tulipanes, que por cierto me encantan esas flores y la puerta era de cristal. Alice me bajo de su porche y me obligo a entrar en la casa. Ya dentro vi a Edward, Emmett y Jasper estaban en una disputa muy reñida en su x box3-60 y Rosalie leía una revista animadamente.

En cuanto nos vieron entrar los 3 sonrieron y nos saludaron.

-Hola enanas, en que andan?- pregunto Emmett y Alice se toco la frente.

-Emmett, ya deja de llamarnos así.- dijo y Emmett articulo un 'no' con sus labios y siguió con su juego. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada. Todo era blanco y dorado. Combinaban a la perfección y habían una adornos muy sofisticados, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue un enorme piano de cola ubicado en una esquina del living. Me acerque un poco y lo roce con las yemas de los dedos.

-Hola chica torpe.- me saludo Edward, e inmediatamente retire mi mano del piano.

-Hola, chico idiota.- me respondí y el se rió muy alto.

-¿tocas?- me pregunto y yo moví mi cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿de quien es?- pregunte. El se sentó en la pequeña banca del piano.

-mío.- dijo.

-Pues toca algo, emo.- dijo Alice y el rodó sus ojos. La música empezó a llenar la habitación. Sus dedos bailaban sobre el piano, es mas apenas lo rozaban. Se me cayo la mandíbula.

Cuando termino de tocar reconocí muy bien la canción y me quede muda.

-Hola... Tierra llamando a Bella.- dijo Alice.

-¿acabas de tocar Claro de Luna?- le pregunte a Edward.

-¿te gusta la música clásica? ¿conoces a Debbussy?- me pregunto Edward.

-hum... sip.- le respondí.

-Agh! Que aburridos!- dijo Alice. –Es mejor Justin Bieber.- dijo Alice y todo el salón exploto a carcajadas.

-¿Bromeas?- pregunto Emmett.

-¿Qué? Me gusta. Además trato de actualizarme.- dijo mientras miraba sus uñas. Todos al mismo tiempo respondimos un ok.

-Hola.- dijo una mujer con el cabello color caramelo detrás de nosotros.

-Hola, ma.- dijo Alice.

-Hola cariño como les fue en el instituto?- pregunto mientras abrazaba a Alice.

-Bien, ya conseguimos una nueva amiga.- dijo señalándome con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo te llamas?- me pregunto.

-Bella. – le respondí.

-es un placer, yo me llamo Esme. El es mi esposo Carlisle.- dijo señalando a un hombre que venia bajando las escaleras.

-Hola bella. Es un placer para mi también conocerte.- dijo el hombre amablemente.

-Gracias, mucho gusto.- dije dándoles la mano.

-OH! Beeellaaaaa...!- canturreo Alice. -¡tengo que mostrarte mi habitación!- dijo Alice y los chicos dijeron al unísono 'Oh, ho' eso me asusto un poquito.

-Si, Bella, apuesto a que te va a gustar.- dijo Rosalie mientras me empujaban por la escaleras.

-Ok.- le dije.

-siéntete como en tu casa cariño.- dijo Esme y le dije otro ok. Subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y Alice la abrió la puerta de un habitación.

-Ta-da!- dijo y volví a quedarme helada. La habitación de Alice era tres veces el living de mi casa, era enorme y habían dos puertas mas. Supuse que una era del armario y la otra era del baño.

-¡espera, espera! ¡te muestro mi armario!- dijo Alice y fue a abrir una puerta. Entre y me quede- por tercer vez- estática en mi lugar. Su armario era como toda su habitación!

-Alice! Es increíble! ¿cómo alguien puede tener tanta ropa, zapatos, joyas y maquillaje?- le pregunte y las dos rieron.

-¡yo!- me respondió.- y deberías ver en de Rosalie.- moví mi cabeza de lado a lado.- Bella! Tenemos que ir de compras las tres juntas! Y Ángela también!- dijo Alice. Se me abrieron los ojos del miedo.

-no! No me gusta ir de compras.- les dije y las dos me miraron como si tuviera un escorpión en el rostro o como si estuviera loca.

-¿¡QUE!- me dijeron las dos al unísono. Me encogí de hombros.

-Si, no me gusta.- les dije.

-Ay no, Rosalie, se ha vuelto loca! La vamos a perder! Tiene una crisis! Pobre chica!- dijo Alice dándose aire dramáticamente.

-Tranquilízate Alice! La aremos entrar en razón.- dijo Rosalie. Me volteo a ver y yo me aleje un paso.

-tienes que ir de compras con nosotras! – dijo Rosalie.

-No... no me gustan las compras me aburren.- dije y Alice se levanto.

-Bella, iras e compras con nosotras quieras o no.- me dijo en tono amenazante. Suspire frustrada.

-como quieran. Su sonrisa reapareció y se puso a dar saltitos.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron viendo revistas de moda y hablando de ropa y diseñadores y cantantes y chicos y actores y zapatos y ropa y zapatos... a y zapatos también.

Al cabo de un rato Esme no llamo para ir a cenar. Bajamos las escaleras y vimos a los chicos sentados n la mesa y a Edward sentado en la encimera al lado de Esme.

- Edward bájate de allí y ven a comer.- le dijo Esme.

-como quieras ma.- le dijo se bajo y cundo nos vio... me saludo con mi nuevo apodo.

-hola chica torpe!- dijo Edward.

-¡Edward!- dijo Esme en tono reprobatorio.

-¿qué? Es que deberías verla mama. Se le caen todas las cosas junto con ella!- dijo y Emmett y Edward empezaron a reírse.

-No se rían de ella o si no esta noche dormirán a fuera.- dijo Esme.

-Lo siento Bella.- dijeron los dos al unísono. Creo que Esme no bromeaba. Me sente en la mesa con Alice y Edward a mis lados.

Toda la cena no reímos y platicamos sobre el instituto.

-Pss.-me susurro Edward desde su asiento. Lo voltee a ver.

-¿Qué?- le susurre de vuelta.

-¿de donde conoces a Debbussy?- me pregunto. Yo me reí.

-a... sip... es que mi mamá pone música clásica, pero no conozco a muchos, solo a mis favoritos.- le dije y se rió.

-También es uno de mis favoritos.- me dijo y yo me rei.

-y dime, ¿no te has vuelto a caer?- me pregunto. Mi sonrisa se esfumó.

-eres un idiota.- le dije.

-lo siento, pero es que es demasiado tentador.- me dijo y rio. yo rodé mis ojos.

-¿qué están cuchicheando ustedes dos?- pregunto Emmett.

-Nada.- le dije.

-Edward... eres un picarón...- le dijo Emmett señalándolo con el tenedor.

-¿qué?- le dijo Edward y Emmett se rió y yo me sonroje.

Al cabo de un rato termine de comer y Alice me fue a dejar a mi casa.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste?- me preguntó cuando estábamos frente a mi casa.

-Genial, gracias por invitarme Alice.- le dije.- adiós.- me despedí y salí de allí.

Entre a mi casa y salude a mis padres. Subí al baño, me duché, me puse mi pijama y me metí a mi cama. Este dia fue muy divertido aparte de Edward.

Creo que el chico me gusta, aunque me llame torpe.


	4. El Anuncio

**CAMPAMENTO VS CULLEN.**

**CAPITULO 4: EL ANUNCIO.**

**BELLA POV.**

Al día siguiente me levante frenética, corría de allá para acá, y de acá, para allá. Creo que era por que me levante tarde.

Me vestí bien, me puse una camisa blanca manga larga y unas jeans ajustados y un par de zapatillas.

Salí de mi habitación y tome un pan tostado del tostador.

-Adiós ma, adiós pa, los quiero.- me despedí y sorpresa, sorpresa. El Porche amarillo de Alice estaba aparcado a la orilla de la calle.

-apresúrate Bella, se nos hace tarde.- dijo y yo me aceleré a montarme en el auto.

-Hola Alice.- le salude.

-Hola Bella, te ves bien para no gustarte la compras.- me dijo.

-hum...¿gracias?- le dije y nos fuimos al instituto. Mal momento de llegar Alice se aparco ala par de un gigantesco Jeep rojo y un convertible BMW rojo.

-¿¡de quien son esos coches!- pregunte.

-El convertible de Rosalie y el Jeep del gorila.- me dijo indiferente.

-¿tu papá es narco o que?- dije y ella rió.

-no, Bella solo es doctor, pero uno muy bueno.- me dijo y nos bajamos del coche.

-hola enanas.- dijo Emmett pasando el brazo por el hombro de las dos y si que pesaba.

-Emmett McCarty Cullen. Si me vuelves a llamar así te mato.- amenazo Alice,.

-tranquilízate duende.- dijo el y la apretó aun mas.

-Emmett!- dijo Alice.

-LO siento...- dijo el.

-Así esta mucho mejor.- dijo Alice. Al parecer los hermanos de Alice le tenían miedo.

-Que les parece si entramos ya.- sugirió Edward.

-Sip.- dijo Alice y entramos en grupo.

-Hola t...- le hice un gesto con la mano a Edward para que se callara.

-No te atrevas.- le dije.

-¿a que? ¿a llamarte torpe?- me dijo con una sonrisa de angelito.

-Agh! Eres imposible!- le dije y me fui a mi primera clase. Ahí me encontré con Ángela y la salude.

-hola An.- le dije.

-hum hola.- me respondió decaída.

-¿qué sucede?- le pregunté.

-Es que me entere de un anuncio que harán hoy sobre una actividad y no la podré realizar.- me dijo. Despertó mi curiosidad.

-¿cuál actividad?- le pregunte. Sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

-ya veras.- me dijo.

-vamos An, no me dejes así. Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.- le dije y ella movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Suspire frustrada. ¿ a que se refería?

-te enteraras luego.- me dijo.

-ok.-

El resto de Psicología Ángela no volvió a hablar conmigo ni yo con ella empecé a divagar y a recordar que había soñado. Creen que volví a soñar con Jake? Estábamos en su casa viendo un partido de básquetbol... ¿qué? Ni siquiera me gusta el básquetbol.

Bueno, sonó el timbre y me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a Física, pero algo me llamo la atención y me detuve.

-A todos los estudiantes de bachillerato de ultimo año, se les informa que entran al auditorio de teatro ahora mismo. Se les ara un comunicado importante.- Dijo el directos Grene a través de sus bocinas.

Me dirigí hacia auditorio y en el camino me encontré con los Cullen.

-¿a que viene todo esto?- pregunto Alice y yo me encogí de hombros.

-No lo se.- le respondí.

-Espero que no ayas causado un accidente.- dijo Tanya mientras se nos acercaba y caminaba directamente hacia Edward.

-Hola, Edward.- lo saludo con mas entusiasmo de lo necesario.

-Hum... hola Tanya.- le respondió Edward un poco extraño... ¿irritado? al parecer creo que igual que yo...

-¿Como te ha ido?- dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

-bien supongo.- respondió y Tanya puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Oye... hoy en la noche abra una pequeña reunión en mi casa y me preguntaba si querías venir, no se...- le dijo mientras lo miraba coquetamente.

-Hum... si claro... deberíamos invitar a los demás.- dijo el y Alice dijo irritada un 'si' al igual que Jazz, Emmett y Rose. Rápidamente Edward me voltee a ver.

-¿Que ay de ti Bella? ¿no quieres venir?- me pregunto. No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al auditorio, es mas, ya estábamos sentados en las butacas.

-Hum... no lo se... eso no es lo mío.- dije y Tanya se rió.

-Claro que no. Mírate! Ja!- Dijo Tanya y me enoje, pero Alice respondió mas rápido que yo.

-¿Cual es tu problema zorra?- le dijo y a todos se nos calló la mandíbula.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Tanya mientras se ponía en pie.

-Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos de asientos.- Dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano al igual que Alice y nos llevaba al otro lado del auditorio, empecé a sentir mis mejillas arder... ¿porque cada vez que me toca pasa esto? Nos sentamos y el director Grene apareció en el escenario.

-Buenos días chicos.- dijo y nadie le respondió. -¡dije buenos días!- grito al micrófono y todos al unísono dijimos 'buenos días'-así esta mejor. Bueno, los reunimos aquí para hacerles un anuncio importante. Ya que estamos en los primeros días de clases, decidimos hacerles una bienvenida, así que decidimos organizar un campamento la próxima semana.- en cuanto pronuncio 'campamento' todo el mundo grito. Emmett en especifico...- Así que los próximos días estaremos dándoles boletines de permiso para que se los entreguen a sus padres o tutores y los tienen que firmar, si no esta firmado, no asistirán al campamento, ¿okey?- dijo el director y salió de escenario. Todos volvieron a gritar.

-¿Un campamento? ¿están bromeando? ¡es fantástico!- grito Edward y yo reí.

-Si. Es la primera vez que hacen esto.- les dije y Emmett y Ros se nos acercaron.

-Puaj, un campamento. mis uñas se arruinaran.- dijo Rose.

-¿donde esta Jasper?- pregunte.

-Aquí.-Dijo y estaba sentado justo al lado de Alice.

-¿Como llegaste ahí sin que yo me diera cuenta?- le pregunte y Edward rió.

-Estos dos nunca pueden estar separados.- dijo y yo respondí con un ok.

El resto del día todo el mundo se la paso hablando de el campamento... solo eso. Único tema de conversación.

Al final del instituto no paso nada nuevo y decidí que hoy seria el día en que visitaría a Jake.

Llegue a mí casa me duche y me cambie de ropa, me dirigí a mi monovolumen y maneje hacia la Push. En cuanto visualice la casa de Jake, me detuve y corrí hacia ella. Se me hizo raro que Jake no saliera al oír el horrible rugido de mi camioneta. Toque el timbre y Billy me abrió la puerta.

-¡Hey! hola Bella, ¿que te trae por aquí?- me pregunto.

-Solo vine a visitar a mi mejor amigo.- le dije y su sonrisa se esfumó.

-Bella, Jacob no esta.- me dijo y toda mi alegría se fue junto con su sonrisa..

-¿No esta?- le pregunte y el movió su cabeza de lado a lado. - hum bueno, ¿te parece bien si puedo esperarlo?- le pregunte.

-Si, claro. No hay problema.- Entre y espere por horas. Espere, espere y espere pero Jake nunca apareció. Me despedí de Billy y maneje hacia mi casa con lagrimas en los ojos todo el trayecto estuve llorando.

Cuando iba pasando por la casa de Tanya -que no era una reunión por cierto, era mas como un club nocturno- me pregunte si los Cullen estaba ahí, pero decidí ignorarlo y seguí manejando. Pero a una cuadra vi a un chico tirado en la acera con tres botellas de cerveza a su lado. Me preocupe al instante, su cabello se me hacia conocido, era demasiado despeinado. ¿Ese... ese es Edward? Me detuve y me baje de un salto.


	5. Una Noche Larga

**CAMPAMENTO VS CULLEN.**

**CAPITULO 5: UNA NOCHE LARGA.**

**BELLA POV.**

¿Ese... ese es Edward? Me detuve y me baje de un salto.

-¡¿Edward? ¡oh por Dios, Edward ¿estas bien?- le pregunte y el se rió mientras me arrodillaba enfrente de el.

-¿Eres un ángel?- me pregunto y yo me reí.

-No.- le respondí.-Soy Bella.

-Oh.- fue lo único que dijo y dejo caer la cabeza golpeándose con el asfalto.

-¡auch!- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Edward, ¿estas... estas borracho?- le pregunte incrédula. nunca me imagine a Edward borracho.

-Eso creo.- dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras reía.

-No es gracioso.- le dije y el rió mas.

-Eres imposible, ¿puedes caminar?- le pregunte. El movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Ok, te ayudare. Te llevare a casa.- le dije y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡no!- grito y yo me asuste.

-¿por que no?- le pregunte

-Porque no quiero que Esme me mire así.- me respondió apenado.

-Ok.- es cierto Esme es muy dulce como para ver a su hijo menor borracho.

-Entonces si no puedo llevarte a tu casa... ¿donde te llevo?- le pregunte.

-A tu casa.- dijo riendo y arrastrando las palabras.- ¿a mi casa?- me pregunte y el asintió. Lo pensé un par de veces y decidí que si.

-Ok.- le dije con un suspiro.- pero tendremos que comprarte una aspirina.- y el hizo un puchero como un niño pequeño. Me hizo reír.

Le ayude a incorporarse y a subir a mi coche. El único problema era que no podía con el pesaba mucho y gracias a eso cada paso que dábamos me tropezaba y el se reía. De verdad, este chico se ríe de todo y me preocupa aunque me gusta mucho su sonrisa... y mas aun la que es torcida... ¿qué estoy diciendo?

En todo el camino hacia la farmacia, Edward no paro de decir tonteras y babosadas.

-Ya Edward, cálmate.- le dije mientras reía.

-¿Qué? Yo solo te estoy contando una anécdota.- me dijo siempre arrastrando las palabras.

-De verdad Edward, ¿cuántas cervezas tomaste?- le pregunte y el se toco la barbilla.

-No lo se... ¿ocho? y una botella de Vodka- dijo y se rio. yo abrí mis ojos.

-¡¿ocho? ¿¡Vodka? Edward, ¿estas loco? Te pudiste haber intoxicado.- le dije.- además, solo tienes 17 años! Tienes que tener 21 para poder beber.

-ya se, cálmate Bella, estoy bien. Aunque me duele la cabeza.

-Quédate aquí, voy por tu aspirina a la farmacia okay. Que ni s te ocurra salir de aquí, Edward Cullen, me escuchaste.- le amenacé y se rió e hizo un saludo de militar.

-Si señorita.- me respondió y le hice una seña de 'te estoy vigilando' con mis dedos y el volvió a reír.

Entre a la farmacia y le pedí unas cuantas aspirinas a el farmacéutico y me las dio.

Regrese a mi coche y encontré a Edward tratando de poner la radio pero no sintonizaba nada, ya que era muy tarde.

-Oye, tu radio es basura.- murmuro y se rió. Otra vez.

-Oye, no la insultes.- dije y el rió.

-Oye ¿de que te ríes tanto?- le pregunte y exploto a carcajadas.

-¿que es lo gracioso?- le pregunte y el rió aun mas.

-Creo que es porque estoy loco y ebrio.- dijo arrastrando las palabras y volvió reír.

-Sabes, creo que seria mejor si me llevaras a casa. Recordé que Esme no esta. Ella esta acompañando a Carlisle en una reunión en el hospital y Emmett esta en la fiesta de Tanya.- dijo.

-¿Como se te olvido eso?- le dije.

-Será por que estoy ebrio.- y estaba apunto de dormirse.

Conduje todo el trayecto a su casa recordando por donde Alice manejo cuando me trajo. Por suerte no me perdí. Cuando llegue a la casa de los Cullen, me baje de mi camioneta y fui al asiento del copiloto a ayudar a Edward.

El estaba profundamente dormido.

-Edward, levántate. Necesito llevarte a casa.- le dije y el respondió con un no quiero. Lo empuje hasta que se me deslizo de las manos y callo al suelo.

-OucH!- grito y yo me apresure a ayudarlo.

-Oh! Edward lo siento!- le dije tratado de ayudarlo mientras soltaba una risita.

-No te preocupes. Emmett siempre me despierta así.- me dijo y yo reí.

-Edward, ¿donde están tus llaves?- le pregunte. El las saco de su bolsillo y yo le ayude a abrir la puerta. Todo dentro de la casa estaba oscuro y silencioso. Encendí la luz y ayude a Edward a subir las escaleras.

-Oye, no. Tengo hambre.- me dijo, parando en medio de las escaleras.

-¿Que? 'quieres que yo te cocine?- le pregunté incrédula. ¿como se le ocurre?

-Si.- dijo el y cando iba bajando las gradas se tropezó y se callo en el ultimo escalón y dio al suelo con el pecho.

-Oh! Edward! ¿estas bien?- le pregunte y el se rió. Si, estaba bien.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces te as caído hoy?- le pregunte y el rió de nuevo.

-Parece que estoy mas torpe que tu. Oye quiero huevos revueltos con tocino.- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Que? ¿crees que yo te cocinare? Estas loco.- le dije.- Mejor apresúrate y vamos a tu habitación. Mis padres deben estarse preguntando donde estoy.- le dije y el puso la misma carita que pone Alice.

-Por favor.- me dijo yo le dije que no y el no se movió.

-Ok. te conseguiré algo para comer y así dejas de fastidiarme.- le dije. El me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Bells.- me dijo y se sentó en el suelo como un niño pequeño. ¿que fue eso? Me dirigí a la cocina tocándome la mejilla que el beso y abrí el refrigerador. Estaba lleno de comida. Cogí una manzana y se la lleve.

-Toma. El refri esta vació. Solo encontré esto.- le dije.- ahora vamos arriba.- le dije y el me miro y se puse de pie tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

Subimos las escaleras hacia el tercer piso y debes en cuando el se tambaleaba y como mi equilibrio no es muy bueno, muchas veces casi e caigo con el.

Llegamos sanos y salvos a su habitación. Se quedo parado y se me quedo viendo fijamente.

-¿que?- le pregunte con cautela.

-No nada.- dijo sonriendo y arrastrando las dirigio una mirada muy intensa con sus ojos esmeralda liquida. Empecé a sentir mis mejillas arder y por desgracia titubee.

-d-donde esta A-Alice?- le pregunte y el se encogió de hombros.

-No le se.- Dijo y medio confundido se me acerco pero en el trayecto tropezó y termino airándonos a los dos a la cama. Y yo debajo de el. Me sonroje de nuevo mientras reíamos juntos.

-Lo siento.- dijo el y yo reí de nuevo.

-Normalmente no eres tan torpe.- le dije y el paro de reírse me quedo viendo fijamente. Tal y como lo había hecho la vez anterior. Miro mi cara sonrojada y rió y miro mis labios, luego mis ojos y de nuevo mis labios. Oh no! el estaba pensando en... Pero ya era muy tarde. El ya se estaba acercando hacia mi rostro. Por Dios! ¿que hago? el me gusta pero... no se si... cuando su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía la perta se abrió de golpe.

-Edward, viste mi manzana? la deje en... - dijo Alice y cuando nos vio casi se le salen los ojos.

-Oh por Dios! lo siento!- dijo ella y cerro la puerta. Creo que no lo haré, porque si el me besara, tendria que estar conciente de eso, y no borracho como esta ahora. Probablemente si lo hiciera mañana no lo recordaria. Aproveche que Edward estaba distraído y me levante rápidamente.

-Bueno, creo que tienes que dormir.- le dije a alejándome de el.

-No, no te vallas. Ven- me dijo abriendo los brazos hacia mi.

-No estoy segura de...- le dije y el se levado de la cama y me abrazo y nos dirigió devuelta la cama y me hizo sentarme en su regazo.

-Gracias, mi Ángel guardian.- me dijo y rió.

-Te quiero mucho, gracias por cuidarme, pero aun estoy hambriento.- me dijo e hizo que riera.

-¿Donde esta la manzana que te di?- le pregunte.

-Creo que se me cayo.- me dijo.

-Necesito cambiarme de ropa.- dijo el y me soltó. Se metió a su baño y desde ahí grito ´No te muevas´ e hice lo que me pidió. Cuando salió, estaba con una camisa al revés, un calcetin blanco y otro azul, que tambien estaba alrevez, y unos pantalones de chándal. Me reí de el se miraba muy cómico.

-Hora de dormir.- dijo y el me abrazo y se recostó en su cama.

-No te vallas.- me dijo y me abrazo contra su pecho. Lo admito, eso me gusto mucho y no quería moverme pero debía. Espere a que se durmiera y cuando ya estaba roncando, trate de safarme pero no pude. Cada vez que me movía, me abrazaba mas fuerte contra su pecho y tenia su hermosa cara a centímetros de la mía. Acaricie su rostro y me quede un rato mas. Con todas mis fuerzas empuje sus brazos y pude salir. Vi que no se temo la aspirina. Bueno, mañana tendrá una gran resaca así que la necesitara. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de allí.

Me despedí de Alice y me dijo que mañana hablaríamos. Suspire. Me subí a mi monovoumen y maneje a casa. Entre y mi papá me pregunto porque llegaba tan tarde y le di la excusa de que Jake no llego nunca y el puso mala cara. El adoraba a Jake. Subí al baño, me duche y me cambie de ropa. Me metí a mi cama y pensé en lo que había sucedido hoy. Había sido una noche larga.

Pense en lo del beso. Si tenia razon, si me iba a besar era por que queria, no porque estaba borracho. Mire el reloj. Eran las once y cincuentaycinco minutos. Estaba exausta. Me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. ¿Donde Está Alice?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Disculpen! no he puesto los disclaimers! Sorry XD**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS CULLEN.**

**CAPITULO 6: ¿DONDE ESTA ALICE?**

**BELLA POV.**

Al Dia siguiente me levante con un dolor de cabeza y andaba medio grogui. Dormi bien, almenos.

Soñe con muchas manzanas, crevezas y vodkas. Era un sueño muy loco. Me levante de la cama, me di una ducha y luego desayune. Me cepille los dientes y sali de alli hacia el instituto. No me sorprendio ver a Alice fuera de mi puerta esperandome con su porche amarillo. Subi en el y la salude.

-Hola Alice.- le dije sabia lo que venia. El interrogatorio. Se limito a saludarmne con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bella, ¿como dormiste?- me pregunto.

-Bien supongo.- le respondi y ell arranco su porche.

-Y dime,- me dijo mientras manjaba hacia el instituto.- ¿Hiciste algo interesante ayer?- Esta chica podia ser pequeña, pero es peligrosa.

-Hum... Nada en particular. ¿porque?- le pregunte.

-Oh, no por nada.- me dijo y manejo en silencio. Ella queria preguntarme lo de anoche con Edward.

Llegamos al instituto. Visualice el auto de Edward y el de Emmett. Me empece a poner nerviosa. ¿que pensara Edward de lo que paso anoche?

Baje del auto y camine hacia ellos.

-Hola Gran Pequeña Barbie de Alice.- Me saludo Emmett.

-Hola.- Le respondi. Nadie mas me saludo, pero cuando vi a Edward me sonrió. ¿recordara lo que paso anoche? ojala que no.

Caminamos en grupo hacia el instituto. De pasada, visualice a Angela, y la salude con la mano, ya que no queria interrumpirla con Ben.

Cada quien se dirigo a su respectivo salon. El dia paso sin nuevas noticias... hasta que apareció Tanya.

Estabamos en la cafeteria.

-Hola, Edward.- Dijo ella con demasiado interes para mi gusto. Resople por lo bajo. Alce la mirada rapidamente para ver si nadia me habia visto. Todos estaban distraidos, exepto Jasper, que me miraba desdes su asiento con media sonrisa en su rostro. Baje la mrada.

-¿Que paso ayer? te fuiste muy temprano.- dijo ella y Alice rodo sus ojos.

-hum... esque me sentía mal y tube que irme.- dijo el. Yo solte una risita al igual que Alice y Edward y Tanya me voltearon a ver. Edward se estaba conteniendo por no reirse tambien.

-¿Que es lo gracioso Nerd?- Me pregunto.

-Nada que te incunba.- Le respondí. Me lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-Oh, si claro, como eres tan interesante...- me dijo sarcasticamente.-De seguro tienes a tus amigos muy entretenidos con las historias de tus caídas cuando...- Tanya estaba a punto de terminar su frase cuando Alice la corto.

-¿No tienes que ir a vender tu cuerpo a un degenerado en una esquina, Zorra? - Dijo Alice y Emmett (principalmente), Jasper, Edward y Yo soltamos caracjadas sin poder contenerlas. Rosalie se limitó a soltar una risita.

-mira, Chiquilla, no voy a...- el timbre sono, volviendola a cortar. Todos nos levantamos de la mesa al mismo tiempo y arrastre a Alice con migo para que dejara de pelear con Tanya. Aunque lo admito, fue muy divertido.

El dia termino igual de rapido que lo hizo la semana. Sin darme cuanta, ya era Domingo. Y Alice me habia invtada a pasar la noche en su casa, ¡ya habia hablado con mis padres y todo! Es mas, ya tenia mis maletas listas.

Llegue a su casa y todo el mundo me recibio como si fuera parte de la familia.

Llego la hora de la cena.

-Sientate aqui, Bella.- me dijo Alice. Era el mismo lugar en el que me habia sentado la semana pasada que estube aqui. Enmedio de Alice y Edward.

Emmett no paraba de reir por la forma de los coditos. Todos empezamos a soltar risitas.

-¿que es lo gracioso?- preguntó Esme.

-N...ada Ma..ma- Dijo Emmett entre risas. Esme lo miro desaprobatoriamente y solto una risita. No se podia enojar con sus hijos.

Terminamos de cenar y Alice se puso a gritar por toda la casa.

-Bella! Hoy tendremos una noche de peliculas! Y de terror!- dijo dando saltitos. Me rei de ella.

-¿te puedes quedar aqui, porfis?- dijo poniendo cara de perrito.

-¿porque? ¿a donde vas?- le pregunte. Habia despertado mi curiosidad.

-¡Jasper, Rose, El Gorila y yo vamos a alquilar las peliculas mas terrorificas de la historia!- Grito.

-Como quieras.- Le respondi. Ella grito y me abrazo.

-¡Bella! ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!- me dijo mientras me soltaba y yo rei.

-Chicos, no se acuesten tarde.- Dijo Esme, mientras subia las escaleras de la mano con su esposo.

Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper salieron por la puerta. La casa quedo vacia.. un momento... si Alice, Em, Rose y Jazz salieron... ¿¡yo me quede sola con Edward! Lo oltee a ver. Me estaba viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se la devolví. Estaba nerviosa.

-Entonces...- comence. No sabia que decir.

-¿que?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi. Me puse mas nerviosa aun.

-¿Que hacemos?- le pregunte.

-Hum... no se...escuchar musica, ver television, jugar vidojuegos...- me respondio.

-Hum... creo que me quedare con los videojuegos.-le respondi. Una deslumbrante sonrisa aparecio en su rsotro. Me corto la respiracion.

Camino hacia su TV plasma de 50 pulgadas y conecto el XBOX y saco todos los juegos que tenia.

-¡¿todos son tuyos!- le pregunte. El rio.

-Si, los otros mas son de Emmett.- que no han jugado todos todavia.

Estuvimos un rato jugando LEFT 4 DEAD. Edward se divirtio mucho riendose de mis gritos y tambien cuando mataban a mi personaje.

-No quiero jugar esto mas!- le dije mientras me reia. El rió junto a mí.

-¿porque?- dijo soltando una risita.

-Ah. no por nada, solo que... ¡Miles de zombies me estan asesinando!- grite exasperada mientras reia. Se unio a mis risas. Mire el reloj, eran las 10 y 56 de la noche. ¿Donde esta Alice?

-Oye, ¿Donde crees que esta Alice?- Le pregunté. -Ya son las 10 y 56 y ella no aparece.- dije y Edward se me quedo mirando.

-Si, que raro. Creo que esta bien por que con Emmett como hermano...- dije y solte un risita.

-Pero, podemos ver una pelicula nosotros dos..- dijo el. Me puse nerviosa de nuevo.

-¿No-nosotros do-dos Solos?- le pregunté y el se rio de mi tartamudeo.

-Si, ¿o acaso ves a alguien mas?- me pregunto.

-Ja,ja. Si estoy viendo a Jonny, mi novio imaginario.- Le respondi.

-A okey.- me dijo mientras reia.

-Entonces.. ¿te apuntas?- me pregunto. Sonrei.

-Sip.- le dije.

-¿que te parce si hacemos palomitas?- me preguntó.Yo solte una risita y asenti. Me guio a la cocina.

-¿que es lo gracioso?- m,e pregunto y yo rei de nuevo.

-¿esque nunca te has puesto a pensar lo gracioso que suena eso, ''Las palomitas''- le dije y volvi a reir. El parecía sorprendido y se rio con migo.

Preparo las palomitas y saco del refri 2 latas de coca-cola y una bolsita de M&m's. Aqui realmnte tenian tanto como un cine.

Me guio a su habitación donde habia un TV de plasma igual al de el Living, y habia mucha musica, y libros... ¿como no me habia fijado en eso?

-Oye ¿que pelicula quieres ver?- me pregunto.

-Una de terror!- le dije y el sonrio malevolamente y dijo ok.

acomodo 2 cojines en el suelo, puso las palomitas entre nosotros y los refrescon y los M&m's. Encendio el DVD y puso una pelicula. Me indico que me sentara en el suelo y yo hice lo que me pidió. La pelicula comenzó. Una mujer rubia estaba en una corte, y hablaban de un tal Emily Rose. Miré en la cajita de la pelicula decia: ''El Exorcismo de Emily Rose'' me entro un poquito de panico. No me gustaban las peliculas de exorcismos.

Empezamos a comer y de vez en cuando yo gritaba y Edward se burlaba de mi al igual que cuando me tapaba los ojos para no ver.

Hubo una parte en la que la chica salta de la vantana y corre hacia un establo, ay me puse nerviosa nuevamente la pelicula siguio y solo casi al final me di cuenta que Edward tenía la mano entrelazada con la mía y yo se la apretaba con fuerza. Estabamos muy cerca. Me sonroje tanto que Edward lo sintió. Me volteo a ver.

-¿que sucede? - me preguntó y yo moví mi cabeza de lado a lado. El solto un risita y levanto una ceja. dirigi la vista hacia el televisor.

La pelicula termino y yo quede en shock. No me podía levantar del suelo. El miedo me estaba consumiendo viva.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- me preguntó Edward. Yo no le respomdí. El rió.

-¿te dio mucho miedo esa pelicula?- me preguntó y yo asentí. El se rió y sin darme cuenta yo estaba en sus brazos. Me habia levantado del suelo y me puso en su cama. Nisiquiera protesté. El se sento al ladon mio y yo voltee a ver el reloj. Eran las doce y trece.

-¿Donde crees que esta Alice?- me estaba procupando.

-No lo sé, Alice se conoce muy bien por tardar, pero no tan exajerado. Pero creo que esta bien. Como te habi dicho antes, con una chica con Emmett como hermano nadie se mete.- me dijo y yo reí.

-Quieres ver otar peli?- me preguntó. La verdad queria esperar a alice, pero estaba exausta. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado.

-ok. Entonces te prepararé tu habitacion.- dijo, pero yo no me moví. Se me quedo viendo.

-¿tienes mucho miedo?- me preguntó. Asentí mi cabeza. El se quedo pensando un me acerco.

-Bueno... creo que puedes quedarte aqui...- me dijo y yo me mordí el labio.- Solo si tu quieres...- me dijo. Me miro esperanzado... ¿por que?

-hum.. s-si creo...- le dije. El me sonrió y me indicó que fuera al baño. Fui y me cambie de ropa. Me puse unos pantalones rosadon y una camisa de tirantes blanca. Salí del Baño y Edward estaba acomodado en el suelo.

-¿como crees?- le dije. -es tu habitación, se supone que debo de ser yo la que duerma en el suelo.- le dije. El me lanzo una mirada incredula.

-¿hablas en serio?- me dijo. -Creo que soy yo el que tiene que dormir en el suelo, tue eres lña invitada, ¿recuerdas?- me dijo. Puse mi cara seria.

-Edward.- le regañe.

-Bella- contratacó. Me le quede viendo un momento.

-Eres demasiado testaruda para ser tan pequeña.- me dijo mientras reia. Me quede parada ahí.

-Bella, no hagas esto.- me dijo. Yo no me moví. El se levanto y tomo mi mano. Me empecé a sonrojar. Me sentó en la cama.

-Ahora, duermete Bella.- me dijo y yo dije No. Se me quedo viendo y yo a el. Suspiró derrotado.

-Como quieras, dormire en la cama,- me dijo y una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.- Pero, tu tambien dormiras en ella.- me quede paralizada ante sus palabras y mi sonrisa se esfumó. ¿Que?

Se acomodo en un lado, recojiendo las almohadas del suelo y las mantas.

-Este es mi lado, y este es el tuyo.- me dijo indicandome el lado derecho. Me subí lentamente a la cama. Cautelosamente me acoste y me eche las mantas encima. Ya no tenía miedo. Me dormí enseguida. De todos modos mañana me iba a tocar un dia lleno de caídas, iba a ir a un campamento.

* * *

**Disculpen! se qe me he tardado pero...¡lo prometido es deuda! les dije qe hoy actualizaria y aqi sta! ... bueno qe le parecio el capi? donde creen que esta Alice? jejeje...chicas... ¡les agredezco x sus reviews! me enkntan! sigan dejando xfis! XD me gusta mucho leerlos! C:**

**Buenop... dejen sus opiniones... Los quiero!**

**Cherry.**


	7. Día 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Staphanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. A excepción de otros, que yo inventé.  
**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS CULLEN.**

**CAPITULO 7: DIA 1.**

**BELLA POV.**

Desperté al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me daba vueltas. Me sentía extraña, como si no estuviera en mi cama, no, me sentía en una mas grande. Me moví. Choque con algo, me asuste, poco a poco fui recordando lo que paso la noche anterior.

Incluso la horrible película que vi.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a Edward profundamente dormido. Me le quede viendo mas de lo normal. Me empecé a sonrojar, ¿sabían los Cullen que yo había pasado la noche en la habitación de Edward, _solos los dos_?

Me levante rápidamente y vi el reloj en el buró de Edward, eran las 5 de la mañana. Abrí la puerta lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, me asome por ella. Bien! no había nadie. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y camine a hurtadillas. Me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes, donde Alice había dejado mis maletas. Me escabullí dentro y encendí la luz. Me metí dentro de las sabanas y apague la luz. Cerré los ojos y esperé a sumirme en la inconsciencia, pero valla sorpresa la que me llevé.

-BELLA!- frito Alice abriendo la puerta de un tirón. Se subió a mi cama y empezó a saltar en ella.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella! Levántate! Hoy es el gran día!- grito. - Rápido, levántate, cepíllate los dientes y dúchate! Rápido no hay tiempo!- dijo dando vueltas por la habitación a oscuras. Abrió las cortinas de golpe, dejando entrar la poca luz del sol que Forks proporciona. Suspire, yo solo quería dormir un rato mas! pero sabia que luchar con Alice era imposible, ¡hasta parece que ve el futuro!

Me levante de mala gana y fui al baño, hice todo lo que Alice me dijo, me lave los dientes y me duché. Entre a la habitación y Alice tenia ya un conjunto con un par de shorts... ¿a quien se le ocurre? estamos en Forks... el lugar mes lluvioso de los EEUU.

-Alice, no me voy a poner eso.- dije cruzando mis brazos. Ella sonrió.

-Si lo harás.- me dijo. Yo me quede parada ahí y ella se levanto y fue a rebuscar en mis maletas.

-Bueno, entonces te pondrás esto.- dijo dándome una camisa gris de tela, un jean negro y un suéter a medio brazo color verde aqua.

-Esto esta mejor.- le dije.- no es bueno andar en shorts en Forks por ahí.- Me sonrió y salió hasta que termine de vestirme y luego entro otra vez.

-Oye, te he preparado una mini-maleta, aparte de la maleta grande para el campamento... ¡no es genial!- me dijo mientras daba saltitos. Esto iba a ser peligroso.

-Alice... no creo que...- le dije pero ella ya estaba rebuscando entre mis cosas.

-que raro, no esta aquí... creo que la deje abajo...¿serias tan amable de traerla por mi?- dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa. Asentí. Me dijo el color y yo baje las escaleras. Cuando la tenía en mis manos subí de nuevo y vi que la puerta de la habitación de Edward estaba semi abierta y salía una melodía de ella. Me asome por ahí, quería ver que CD estaba escuchando, creo que era mas música de Debussy. Pero lo inesperado - por inesperado me refiero a lo esperado- pasó. En la puerta de la habitación había un mini escaloncito y no me fije en el por desgracia. Caí abriendo la puerta mientras aterrizaba contra el suelo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un Edward que se debatía entre sonreír, pero en su mirada había preocupación.

-Bella, estas bien?- me preguntó. Se me acercó y me ayudo a levantarme, solo ahí fue cuando me fijé como estaba vestido. El llevaba solo una toalla, cubriendo de las caderas para abajo, mostrando su colosal pecho desnudo. Me empecé a sonrojar furiosamente.

-Bella, ¿que estabas haciendo fuera de mi puerta?- preguntó un tanto divertido. Me sonroje mas, lo que causo que el soltara una risita.

-Es que... es que.. yo iba caminando por el pasillo mientras le llevaba esto a Alice,- le dije mostrandole la mini maleta.- y me tropecé justo en frente de tu puerta.- baje la vista. Sabía que era mala mintiendo, mucho mas dando falsas explicaciones. Lo miré. Tenia una ceja levantada.

-Bueno... como tu digas.- dijo y aparte la mirada. Si lo miraba otra vez iba a hacer algo de lo que despues me arrepentiría...

-Ya... ya me voy.- dije caminando hacia atrás y tropezándome.

-ok. Ve con cuidado y trata de no caerte.- dijo mientras reía y cerraba la puerta.

Caminé hacia mi habitación en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Entré y Alice se me quedó viendo más de lo normal con una sonrisa.

-toma.- le dije dándole la maletita. Ella la tomo y se puso a enseñarme toda la ropa que había en ella...

-¿como cabe tanta ropa en esa cosita?- le pregunté. Ella se rió y se levanto.}

-Iré a terminar de arreglarme.- me dijo y se fue. Suspire un par de veces antes de salir de la habitación y enfrentar a Edward. Obvio, me iba a sonrojar, pero tampoco me puedo quedar aquí haciendo nada. Salí y en la sala estaba Rose y Emmett platicando.

-Hola- los salude a os dos.

-Hola, enana.- dijo Emmett. Rosalie le pegó un zape en la cabeza y yo solté risitas.

-ignóralo, Bella.- me dijo Rosalie. El murmuro algo y Edward y Alice bajaron de sus habitaciones.

-Estamos listos!- grito Alice, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Ahí parado se encontraba Jasper. Ella le dio un beso y luego se puso a dar saltitos.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos!- dijo. Edward me dirigió una mirada y yo me sonroje. El rió. Nos subimos a los autos y Emmett y Rose se fueron en el Jeep y Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nos fuimos en el Volvo de Edward. Llegamos y los buses estaba aparcados ahí esperándonos. El Director Grenne estaba en la puerta de autobús recogiendo los permisos y yo me aseguré de que llevaba el mío. No lo encontraba.

-Alice, no encuentro mi permiso.- dije alterada. Ella rió.

-Bella, aquí esta.-dijo dándomelo.

-Gracias, Alice.- le dije. Ella rio y fuimos en grupo a los autobuses. Nos ubicamos Edward y Jasper en un asiento, Rosalie y Emmett en otro y finalmente Alice y yo en otro. Alice no paraba de dar saltitos.

-Si! por fin!- dijo.

-Bueno, Bella... cuéntame, que tal tu noche?...- me preguntó. Me empecé a sonrojar. ¿Como sabia de eso? Decidí hacerme la que no sabia.

-De que hablas...- le dije. Ella rodó sus ojos.

-Oh, vamos Bella, no te hagas... se lo que paso...- me dijo. ¿Que? ¿es que Edward le había contado?

-Hablando de eso... ¿Donde estabas anoche?- le pregunté. Ella soltó risitas. Emmett me escuchó y empezó a soltar risotadas y Rosalie también me escucho bufo por lo bajo.

-creo que soy yo el indicado para contar esa historia.- dijo Emmett. Cambio de lugar con Jasper y se sento atrás de nosotras.

-ok. Mira, ayer supuestamente íbamos a alquilar unas películas, ¿no?- dijo y yo asentí.- bueno, Alice tenía como veinte películas para alquilar, se tardo casi tanto como cuando va de compras, así que los vendedores tuvieron que sacarnos de la tienda. De camino a casa Alice vio una tienda que tenia el letrero de abierto casualmente a las 11 de la noche. Todas las luces de neón estaban encendidas. Hizo un berrinche para que la dejáramos ir – Alice le saco la lengua y el rio – y entramos a la tienda y Alice empezó a coger toda la ropa que pudo y luego se escucharon sirenas de una patrulla, no le dimos importancia, hasta que la patrulla aparco enfrente de donde nosotros estábamos. Dos policías bajaron y entraron y nos esposaron a todos, -no paraba de reír.- y nos subieron a la patrulla, no sabíamos que hacer. Llamamos a Carlisle, pero su celular estaba apagado. Pasamos la noche en la cárcel, todo por la obsesión de Alice.- Ella estaba haciendo un mohín. Edward y yo empezamos a soltar risitas.

-¡lo siento! No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.- dijo. Yo reí mas.

-si, Alice. Ese es el problema.- dijo Emmett. El y Jasper cambiaron de asientos nuevamente. Y Alice se me quedo viendo, esperando una repuesta.

-entonces…?-dijo Alice. Sabia de lo que estaba hablando, pero me hice la loca.

-¿entonces que?- le pregunté. Se me quedo viendo.

-Nada.- dijo y volteo a ver la ventana. Suspire aliviada. Solo asì me di cuenta que el autobús estaba avanzando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos avanzando?- le pregunte a Alice.

-¿no te habías dado cuenta?- me preguntó.

-nop.-

-creo que desde que Emmett empezó a hablar.- dijo mientras sonreía. Estaba muy distraída.

Llegamos al punto donde empezaba el sendero. Teníamos que caminar. Genial, me iba a caer y se iban a burlar de mi.

Bajamos y casi me resbalo en el último escalón. Por suerte… Edward iba detrás de mi y me agarro del brazo antes de que caer. Solto una risita y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto. Asentí, Tanya se iba riendo también.

-bueno chicos, de aquí en adelante vamos a caminar.- dijo el profesor Banner. Empezamos a caminar y de vez en cuando tropezaba y Edward o Alice me ayudaban a incorporarme. De vez en cuando Edward me llamaba torpe, como al principio, a veces me enfadaba y otras reía. Creo que estaba bipolar.

-Cuando llegamos?- dijo Alice de mala gana.

- Falta poco.- Dijo el profesor. De repente Rosalie pego un chillido infernal. Todos la volteamos a ver se estaba levantando del suelo y se estaba viendo las unas.

-¡mi uña! ¡mi uña se quebró! ¡alguien llame al hospital o, o a una ambulancia!- grito Rosalie. El profesor rodo sus ojos.

-la verdad esta es una perfecta idea para todos los Cullen, les ayudara con sus problemas- hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir problemas- por ejemplo a Alice con su adiccion por las compras, a Emmett y Jasper con su adicción a los videojuegos, a Rosalie con sus problemas de 'uñas' y a Edward, con sus problemas de bipolaridad.- dijo y todos los Cullen pusieron mala cara. A decir verdad, a mi también me molesto su comentario.

-pero esto no lo ayudara a usted con sus problemas de calvicie…- murmure y todos soltaron risitas.

-¿Qué?- dijo es profesor volteándose.

-que… que tenga cuidado con ese hoyo!- le dije y todo rieron mas alto. Pero era una buena excusa, porque era cierto. El profesor me miro sospechosamente y se volteo y no se fijo en el hoyo que le había advertido, el pie se le atoro ahí y se cayo. Todo el mundo exploto en carcajadas y se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado.

-síganme chicos.- dijo y seguimos caminando. Emmett no paraba de reír.

Seguimos caminando. Ya no soportaba esto me dolían los pies y me estaba tropezando mas de lo normal.

-Bella, estas bien?- me pregunto Edward mientras reía. Asentí, aun estaba apenada por lo de esta mañana.

-eres peligrosamente torpe, Bella.- dijo Edward. Lo mire mal.

-jajaja, muy gracioso.-dije.

-lo siento.- me dijo mientras me miraba tiernamente y me dirigía una sonrisa torcida. Sentía que algo andaba mal, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de cual era el problema. Había dejado de respirar. Aspire y espire lentamente.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto y yo asentí.

-hemos llegado.- dijo el profesor mostrándonos un lugar donde habían varias cabañas, supuse que ahí seria donde nos quedaríamos. Había un enorme lago al lado y en media de todo una enorme fogata llena de cenizas t troncos alrededor de ella.

-ok, los organizare, las chicas las dividiré en dos grupos. Alice Cullen, Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali, Lauren Malloly y Stacy Jackson en la cabaña 1A.- Siguió dictando los nombres de las otras chicas. ¿porqué me toco con el club de pesadas? Jessica había sido amiga mia al principio, pero luego empezó a llevarse con Tanya y cambio demasiado y dejo de hablarnos a Angela y a mi. Al menos tenia a Alice.

-Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Seth Stewart, Benjamín Forbs, James Collins y Mike Newton estarán en la cabaña 2A- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace Newton aquí? Pnese que lo habían transferido a Phoenix… mejor me escondo. Ese chico es muy acosador. Me le quede viendo mas de lo normal y se dio cuenta, vino caminando hacia mi.

-Hola.- me dijo y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me percate de que Edward nos estaba mirando. Rápidamente me retire de su asqueroso abrazo. Nunca me cayo bien el, es muy insistente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que te habían transferido a Phoenix?- le pregunte. El sonrió.

-es que no quise, tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver, o mas bien obtener…- dijo mientras me miraba coquetamente.

-como quieras…- dije cortantemente mientras me alejaba de el. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí con Alice a nuestra cabaña. A mi me toco la peor y la mejor cama.

La mejor porque Alice estaba a mi lado y la peor porque Tanya también.

-ten cuidado, esta torpe se te puede caer encima.- le dijo a Lauren y ella rio.

-ignora a ese grupo de tarántulas, Bella.- dijo Alice. Le sonreí.

Salimos y todo el mundo estaba en sus actividades. Alice fue con su familia y me indico que la siguiera. Le dije que iba a estar sola un momento. Camine y me dirgi mas dentro del bosque. No era mi lugar favorito, pero no estaba mal. Me senté en una roca que estaba cerca y mire al suelo. La verdad últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal porque todavía sigo pensando en el día que Jake no llego a su casa… ¿Por qué será?...

La vos mas hermosa del mundo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola… ¿me puedo sentar?- subí la mirada y vi a Edward parado al lado mío, apoyado en un árbol, mirándome con sus profundos ojos verdes.

* * *

**What´s cookie man? aqui esta el capi! qe por ciero me costo muxo hacer xqe mañana voy a examenes pero como las quiero muxo, aqi les deje mi esfuerzo! XD**

**Graxias x sus reviews, ¡sigan dejandolos! me gusta muxo leerlos son muy bonitos! nos vemos en el prox. capi! bey.**

**Cherry. **


	8. Bromas Pesadas

**Disclaimer: Los personaje pertenecen únicamente a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS CULLEN.**

**CAPITULO 8: BROMAS PESADAS.**

-Hola… ¿me puedo sentar?- subí la mirada y vi a Edward parado al lado mío, apoyado en un árbol, mirándome con sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Claro.- le respondí y me hice a un lado y el se sentó. Los dos vimos al suelo.

-te quería preguntar algo...- dijo. Me puse nerviosa.

-a-adelante.- tartamudee. El se miraba nervioso.

-hum... el chico, Newton... ¿fueron novios o algo?- pregunte y solté una carcajada.

-no... NO! iuu!- los dos reímos en voz alta.

-Y yo te quería preguntar algo a ti.- le dije. Me indico con un gesto de la mano que continuara.

- Tu... tu y Tanya son... Novios?- le pregunte. Me miro con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-por que? ¿estas celosa?- me pregunto. Yo me sonroje como nunca.

-N-no! c-como crees?- le respondí y baje la mirada. El se rió fuerte.

-No te avergüences, solo estaba bromeando. No, nunca saldría con ella. Cuando estoy con ella me siento... acosado. En cambio contigo siento... -suspiro.- siento como si te conociera de toda la vida y como si te tuviera toda la confianza del mundo.- dijo. A decir verdad, en cierto modo, me sentí mal. ¿no era así?

-¿y... no... no es así?- le pregunte temerosa de su respuesta.

-No, digo, si, en realidad te tengo toda la confianza del mundo.- dijo y sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita. Mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

-yo... me siento igual contigo.- le dije. El me dedico la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida y yo se la devolví.

-hey, par de tórtolos, Alice los esta buscando.- grito Emmett atrás de nosotros.

-Ya vamos.- dijo Edward. El se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la roca. Le sonreí y tome su perfecta manoy caminamos detrás de Emmett.

-¿que estaban cotilleando ustedes dos?- pregunto Emmett mirándonos sospechosamente. Sentí mis mejillas calientes. El se centro en mis mejillas y soltó una risotada.

-Edward! pervertido... eres un pervertido. Quien sabe que cosas le estabas diciendo o _haciendo_ a la pobre Bella!- Emmett no paraba de reir de su broma.

-Emmett, basta.- dijo Edward serio. Yo me sonroje mas.

-Edward, Bella! ¿donde estaban?- dijo Alice mirándonos sospechosamente. Me sonroje mas, llamando mas la atención de Emmett, Edward y Alice.

- ¿que nadie se puede mantener callado aquí?- dijo Edward mirando mal a sus hermanos. Ellos soltaron risitas.

-¿para que nos buscabas?- pregunto Edward. Alice chilló.

-¡cambio de ropa!- grito.

-¡NO!- dijimos Edward, Emmett y yo al unísono. Ella puso su cara de perrito. y nadie se le pudo negar. Ella me arrastró a la cabaña.

-Alice..- empecé pero ella ya tenia toda la ropa. Me la dio y me indico donde estaba el baño. Salí de la cabaña y me dirigí a el. Me cambie. Después me di cuanta que era el mismo conjunto que llevaba esta mañana, solo que color gris. Rodé mis ojos. Salí del baño y Alice me esperaba afuera de este.

-Alice, es el mismo conjunto que llevaba esta mañana.- le dije y ella sonrió.

-Bella, te ves divina!- grito Alice dando saltitos.

-Como quieras.- dije y busque con la mirada a Edward. Lo encontré hablando con Emmett y el me miro y me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. Lo salude con la mano y vi que Tanya caminó hacia el y se sentó al lado de el. Se apoyó en su hombro y sus bocas estaba demasiado cerca. Emmett rodó sus ojos y se levanto dejándolos solos.

-¿que hace Edward con esa zorra?- dijo Alice con desprecio.

-No lo sé.- dije mirando al suelo.

-Yo se que a el no le gusta ese tipo de chicas.- dijo Alice y se me quedo viendo.- Lo iré a salvar. Ven conmigo.- dijo y me tomo del brazo y me arrastró hacia Edward. Proteste pero ella no me escuchó. Edward, cuando nos vio, puso cara de auxilio.

-Edward, que haces aquí, te estaba buscando. Vamos.- dijo ella tomándolo del brazo igual que a mí. Camino, dejando sola a Tanya y nos arrastro de vuelta a la cabaña.

-Gracias por salvarme.- dijo Edward.

- De nada.- dijo Alice. -Ahora vete, tengo que hablar con Bella.- dijo y empujo a Edward fuera. El rió y se fue.

Alice no paro de hablar sobre moda, compras, zapatos, diseñadoras, compras, zapatos, modelos, zapatos y bla bla bla. No entendía su lenguaje de moda así que después de mucho tiempo deje de prestarle atención y empecé a divagar mentalmente pensando... en Jake. Suspire, el no podía hacerme esto, prácticamente me estaba torturando...

-Bella, ¿me estas escuchando?- preguntó Alice.

-Si, claro. Como crees?- le dije un tanto apenada. Me miró seriamente.

-Creo que es mejor que deje de hablar de moda.- dijo Alice. Gracias a Dios. No sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

-Y... ¿qué tal te va con mi hermano?- dijo Alice. Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

-¿D-De que H-Hablas?- dije. ¿de donde saco eso?

-Chicas, el profesor Banner nos esta buscando.- dijo Rosalie, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Ahí vamos.- dijo Alice poniéndose en pie. Suspire aliviada. Alice esta sospechando demasiado. Es mas, creo que ya sabe que su hermano me... me gusta. Baje la mirada al piso. Caminamos hacia el profesor. Todo el mundo estaba ahí.

-Chicos, les indicaré donde esta cada lugar.- nos indico donde quedaba la cafetería, la cancha de fútbol, la cancha de tennis, la cancha de basket y la enfermería. Cuando termino los chicos decidieron hacer un partido de fútbol. Emmett era el capitán del equipo. Todos nos dirigimos a las bancas. Todas las chicas echamos porras a nuestro equipo (y jugador) favorito en especial Alice, que gritaba a mas no poder, y ... Tanya, que le gritaba exactamente a Edward. El se dio cuenta y rodó sus hermosos ojos verdes. Solté una risita. Miró a Alice y luego a mí. Me sonrío y me saludo con la mano. Yo me limite a sonreír y sonrojarme. El se rió de mi.

Cuando dirigí mi vista hacia la derecha, Tanya me estaba tirando su mirada asesina, parecía que había visto a la peor arpía del mundo, claro, en esta caso sería yo ya que, según ella, le estaba 'quitando' a su chico.

El partido terminó. El equipo de la cabaña 2A ganó. Alice y yo los fuimos a felicitar.

-¿tienes hambre?- me preguntó Alice.

-Siempre estoy hambrienta.- le dije ella rió y me indicó que la siguiera a la cafetería. Nos sentamos con sus hermanos. Comimos ensalada de pollo a la plancha. terminamos y cada uno se dirigió a la cabaña correspondiente.

-Estoy exhausta.- le dije a Alice mientras me tumbaba en mi cama.

-Deberías dejar de caerte, torpe.- dijo Tanya. Ella y su banda de tarántulas se rieron.

-Ignóralas, Bella. Como es la gente que no tiene nada que hacer.- Dijo Alice mientras se acostaba. La zorra y sus tarantulitas se quedarón calladas. Apagaron las luces y me sumí en un profundo sueño. Al cabo de un rato, un extraño ruido me despertó. Abrí los ojos y escuché detenidamente mientras me sentaba en mi cama. Era como si alguien estuviera fuera de nuestra cabaña, husmeando y tirando piedritas a nuestra ventana. Vi el reloj. Me había acostado a las ocho. El reloj indicaba que era la una de la madrugada. Me empecé a asustar.

-¿Alice?- dije despertándola.

-¿Que quieres?- me dijo medio dormida.

-Alice, ¿escuchaste eso? - le pregunte. Ella se incorporó y escucho los ruidos que yo le indiqué. Ella me miro asustada y nos levantamos de las camas sin despertar a nadie.

-vamos a investigar.- dijo Alice. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Cada una tomo una linterna y nos pusimos nuestras pantuflas de conejitos. Salimos, tratando de hacer que la puerta no crujiera. Afuera todo estaba frió, estaba desolado. No había ni un alma. Eso lo hacia mas terrorífico aún.

-¿crees que deberíamos llamar a Rose?- le susurré. Ella movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Caminamos las dos juntas.

-Mira ahí, creo que de ahí proviene ese ruido.- dijo Alice.

-Bueno, y quien irá primero?- le dije a Alice. Ella me miro con miedo.

-Bueno, vamos las dos juntas...- le dije tomando a Alice de la mano. Caminamos hacia el 'ruido'. Tenía figura como de un oso.

-A-Alice... creo que es un oso...-le susurre. Ella dejo salir un gritito y esa cosa nos miró. Se empezó a acercar y ella y yo gritamos como si nos estuvieran matando. Salimos corriendo, pero esa cosa venia tras nosotras. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, pero gracias a mis pantuflas de conejitos y mi extrema torpeza, me caí. Cuando se acerco le encontré la forma... ¡era un gorila! ¿qué hacen gorilas en Forks? Me quede congelada en mi lugar al ver a Edward y Jasper muertos de la risa y a 'el gorila' quitarse la máscara... ¡era Emmett! Me di cuenta que las chicas y los chicos habían salido de sus cabañas, y que también... yo estaba llorando. Todo el mundo no paraba de reír... se estaba riendo de mí. Me levante del suelo medio desorientada y medio enfadada. Camine furiosa hasta la cabaña.

-Oh, vamos Bella, solo fue una broma.- dijo Edward entre risas. Yo lo ignore. Alice estaba regañando a su novio y a sus hermanos.

-¡Idiotas! ¿cómo pudieron hacerme esto?- les pregunte, todavía llorando.

-L-lo siento.- dijo Emmett sin para de reír.

-Pero que no se les olvide... la venganza es dulce.- les dije en tono amenazante. Dejaron de reírse. – Y si, Alice va a estar de mi lado.- les dije. Ahí si se asustaron de verdad.

Me encere en la cabaña. Muchas chicas ( y por chicas me refiero a Tanya y sus tarántulas) estaban riéndose de mi. Las ignoré. Me las arregle y me dormí.

No se como, pero ese grupo de Idiotas me las iban a pagar... pero iba a necesitar la ayuda de Alice.

* * *

**Hello girls! se qe dije qe mañana iba a actualizar pero... hoy me dio tiempo... estoy un poco apurada x qe como les dije estopy en examenes... bueno en fin qe les parecio el cap? dejen sus reviews... me gusta leerlos! Graxias! los kiero!**

**Cherry.**


	9. Marshmellows

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephanie Meyer. yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS CULLEN.**

**CAPITULO 9: MARSMELLOWS.**

**BELLA POV.**

Me levante, todavía enojada con los chicos por la bromas de anoche. Busque en mi maleta ropa para hoy, entre al baño y me duché. Me vestí rápido y salí. Estaba apenada, ya que creo que todo el mundo vio lo que paso anoche. Alice estaba aplicándole la ley del hielo a sus hermanos y a su novio. El le rogaba que lo perdonara. Todos los Cullen estaban sentados en una banca, cerca del lago, cuando me vieron, se empezaron a reír. Bufe y me fui a buscar a Alice. ¿por qué los chicos tienen que ser tan idiotas? Busque a Alice en la cancha de fútbol, en la de básquet y en la de tennis. Solo me faltaba un lugar. La cafetería. Entre y vi a Alice sentada desayunando.

-Hola, Al.- le dije. Ella sonrió.

-Hola, Bells.- dijo y le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿No tienes hambre?- me pregunto. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado. Sentí a alguien sentándose al lado mío. Voltee la cabeza y vi a Edward. Jasper iba entrando a la cafetería, seguido de Emmett y Rose. Alice y yo bufamos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, enana. Hola duende.- dijo Emmett. Alice tiro su tenedor y se puso de pie.

-ahora si lo mato.- dijo rodeando la mesa. Jasper la tomó y se la echo por el hombro.

-Jasper Hale. ¡bájame ahora mismo si no quieres ser hombre muerto!- dijo Alice y se perdieron de mi vista. Suspire. Alice me dejo sola con un par de idiotas. Aunque estuviera enamorada de uno de ellos. Al menos estaba con Rose. Ella me defendería... creo.

-Bella...- dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No empieces Edward.- le dije. El y Emmett soltaron un risita. Yo rodé mis ojos y los ignoré.

-Bella, perdónanos... es que era muy tentador hacerles un broma.- Dijo Emmett. Rose lo pellizcó.

-Au!- grito. Yo sonreí.

-Lo sentimos mucho. De verdad.- dijo Edward. Lo voltee a ver.

-¿cómo crees que se siente ver un gorila, de noche, en medio de la nada ,acompañada por una obsesiva-compulsiva de las compras? Tendré pesadillas el resto de mi vida!- le dije a Edward. Se quedo reflexionando. Me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Lo siento, no lo vi de esa forma.-Dijo y voltee la mirada. – Al menos sonríe.- me dijo y yo lo ignore.

-Bueno... si no vas a sonreír por tu cuenta... tendré que hacerlo mas fácil...- dijo. Llamo mi atención.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- le dije mientras lo miraba con una ceja levantada el sonrió y me empezó a hacer cosquillas. Empecé a reír y me fui para atrás, dejándolo caer encima de mi, pero eso no hizo que dejara de hacerme cosquillas. Lejos de mi risa, oí la de Emmett, estruendosa, riéndose de mi. Sentí mis lagrimas corre por mis mejillas y no podía respirar.

-¡Ya! ¡okey, okey! ¡me reiré! – le dije mientras reía. El rió y me soltó.

-¿eso significa que estamos perdonados?- pregunto Edward con una sonrisa de angelito en su rostro.

-No!- le dije. Empezó a hacerme cosquillas nuevamente.

-¡si están perdonados!- grite entre mi risa. El paro de hacerme cosquillas y se levanto y luego me ayudo a mi. Lo mire mientras trataba de calmar mi risa. El se rió conmigo.

-Los perdono. Pero nunca mas en la vida me vuelva a hacer algo así.- les dije en tono amenazante.

-Si, señorita.- dijeron los dos al unísono, haciendo un saludo de militar. Yo reí y me opuse seria nuevamente.

-Pero, que los aya perdonado no significa que no me valla a vengar.- les dije y salí de allí. Afuera vi a Alice y Jasper abrazados. Alice lo había perdonado. Sonreí para mi misma. Empecé a caminar. Quería hacer algo, no se jugar fútbol, pero mi torpeza me lo impedía. Fui a las bancas de la cancha de básquet, y me senté.

-Hey, ¿cómo que venganza?- dijo Edward. ¿venia detrás de mi? Solté una risita.

-si, venganza.- le dije. El me miro suplicante.

-pero, estamos perdonados ¿no? – asentí mi cabeza.- entonces ¿por qué venganza?- pregunto.

-porque si.- le dije. El suspiro y yo reí. Quedamos en silencio un momento.

-Hey, ¿quieres jugar un partido de básquet?- dijo Edward.

-¿quieres salir lastimado?- le dije y el rió.

-¿No sabes jugar?- me pregunto.

-No se nada de deportes.- le respondí. –además soy muy torpe.- le dije. El sonrió cálidamente.

-¿quieres que te enseñe?- le miro dudando.

-Hablas enserio?- le dije. El se puso en pie y tomo mi mano. Me sonrojé.

-No creo que sea buena idea...-le dije mientras entrábamos a la cancha. El tomo el balón y me lo acerco.

-veamos como estas ¿de acuerdo? Trata de encestar el balón.- me dijo mientras se me acercaba. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos. Lancé el balón lo mas alto que pude y escuche la risa de Edward. Abrí los ojos y busque el balón. Estaba en las manos de Edward.

-¿por qué cierras los ojos? Así nunca encestaras.- dijo. Se acercó y puso sus manos alrededor mío. Yo estaba en medio de el y el balón. Puso mis manos en el balón y las suyas encima de las mías. Sentí la sangre subir por mis mejillas.

-Tienes que mover las muñecas así.- dijo moviendo las suyas con las mías. Lanzo el balón y... ¡encestó! Grite muy fuerte y lo abracé. Solo después me di cuenta de mi error. Lo solté y me sonroje. Pasamos un rato mas jugando hasta que nos llamaron para la fogata. Fuimos juntos y nos sentamos _juntos._ Mire a Tanya de reojo. Estaba echando humo por las orejas! Solté una risita mire a Alice que me miraba con una sonrisa malvada. Me reí mas.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- me pregunto Edward.

-nada.- le dije entre risitas. Me miro sospechosamente pero siguió platicando con Emmett. El rato se fue volando, mientras contábamos historias de terror. Todo el mundo se fue poco a poco hasta que quedamos solo Edward, Alice y yo. Estábamos 'felizmente' hablando de compras. O mas bien Alice estaba hablando de compras.

-Eran unos preciosos zapatos Louis Vuitton.- dijo elle entusiasmada mientras bostezaba. –bueno chicos, creo que iré a dormir. ¿vienes Bella?- me preguntó.

-No tengo sueño.- le dije. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Se fue caminando hacia la cabaña. Ahora, solo éramos Edward y yo. Me volteo a ver. Me sonrió.

-entonces...¿qué quieres hacer?- le pregunté. El sonrió malévolamente y saco una bolsa de marshmellows que había tenido escondida. Me empecé a reír.

-¿de donde lo sácate?- le pregunte. El soltó una risita.

-lo robe de la cafetería.- dijo el, orgulloso de si mismo. Asentí.

-Entonces, supongo que eres muy sigiloso.- le dije en un susurro. El rió.

-Aparentemente lo soy. Como un vampiro.- me susurro devuelta. Acercándose más a mi rostro. Me sonroje y le arrebaté los marshmellows.

-Abrámoslos.- le dije. El soltó risita y me ayudo a abrirlos. Les pusimos una ramita a cada uno y los pusimos en el fuego. Se empezaron a derretir. Se me hacia agua la boca. Los sacamos del fuego completamente derretidos. Cuando el mío estuvo suficientemente caliente para que no me quemara la boca, lo comí y por desgracia, se me llenó el labio inferior de dulce. Empecé a soltar risitas y Edward se me quedo viendo. Se empezó a reír y me sorprendió la que hizo después. Acerco su mano a mi cara y ahuecó y mejilla en su mano. Deslizo, lentamente, su dedo pulgar por mi labio inferior y empecé a sentir maripositas revoloteando por mi estómago y la sangre subir a mi rostro. Me le quede viendo a los ojos. Se empezó a acercar, como si fuera a... a... ¿besarme?... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Edward Cullen quería besarme! Me quede quieta en mi lugar, sin saber que hacer. Nadie me había besado antes en mi vida, así que no tenia experiencia. Su rostro estaba a dos centímetros del mío... cuando nos interrumpieron.

- Edward, te estaba buscando yo...- dijo Jasper mientras nos miraba y se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento, creo que vine en mal momento.- dijo el. Suspire.

-no, esta bien. Yo ya me voy de todos modos. Estoy cansada. Mucho básquet por un día.- dije y le dirigí una sonrisa a Edward.

-Buena noches Edward, buenas noches Jasper.- dije.

-Dulces sueños, Bella.- dijeron los dos al unisono. sonreí.

Me fui a mi cabaña flotando en una nube. Nunca había sentido esas extrañas maripositas en mi estomago. Pero se sintieron bien. Sonreí para mi misma mientras me acostaba en mi cama, lista para dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Tengo que decir, que cada día que pasa, mas me gusta Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se... me he tardado. pero como dije antes, estaba en examenes, así que no tube tiempo... pero aqui esta! espero que lo ayan disfrutado... me encantan sus reviews! XD sigan dejandolos y denme sus opiniones! :)**

**Bueno, yo digo adios y nos vemos en el proximo capi. ok? los quierooooo mil!**

**Cherry.**


	10. Venganza

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS CULLEN.**

**CAPITULO 10: VENGANZA.**

**BELLA POV.**

Desperté a medio sueño. L cabeza me dolía... otra vez. Me levante y miré el reloj. Eran las 2 de la madrugada. Me levante de mi cama y fui al baño. Tenia que hacer pis. Cuando salí, vi a todas la chicas durmiendo. Me imagine a los chicos así también. Entonces, se me vino una magnifica idea a la cabeza: venganza.

Corrí y me le tire encima a Alice y la desperté.

-Alice, Alice, despierta. Tengo una magnifica idea!- le dije en susurro. Ella no se movió. Me baje de su cama. Parece que duerme como un oso. Osos... me hizo pensar en Emmett... Rose! Corrí a su cama y me le subí.

-Rosalie, despierta, porfis!.- le dije mientras saltaba en la cama.

-¿qué?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama frotándose los ojos.

-Tengo un asombroso plan para vengarnos de los chicos!- le dije. Se le iluminaron los ojos. Sonrió malévolamente.

-ayúdame a despertar a Alice, ¿quieres?- le dije y nos levantamos de su ama y empezamos a hablarle a Alice.

-Oye, Al, despiértate, tenemos que ir de compras.- dijo Rose.

-¿compras?- dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama. Nos miro confundidas. -¿vamos de compras? Pero, si estamos en medio de la nada.- dijo ella. Yo sonreí.

-Nop, pero tengo la venganza perfecta para Emmett y Edward.- dije ella soltó una risita y se levantó.

-ok. Tenemos que entrar en la cafetería y robar unas cosas.- dije y las dos se me quedaron viendo mientras reían.

Las tres nos pusimos nutras pantuflas de conejitos, (que Alice nos había regalado a Rose y a mi) y salimos de la cabaña. Caminos en la oscuridad con las linternas en la mano. Fuimos directo a la cafetería. Puse mi mano en la perilla y la gire.

-rayos, esta cerrada.- dije y las dos suspiraron.

-Ya se! ¿Quién se atreve a acompañarme a la cabaña del maestro Banner y tomamos prestadas sus llaves?- dijo Alice. Rose y yo nos miramos dudosas.

-No lo se...- dije.

-Bella, ¿te quieres vengar de ellos si o no?- pregunto Alice.

-ok, ok. Vamos.- dije y ella empezó a dar saltitos. Caminamos hasta ahí, y sigilosamente, giramos la perilla de la cabaña del maestro Banner. Estaba abierta. Entramos y el estaba roncando. Caminamos de puntillas mientras rebuscábamos entre sus cosas las llaves, pero resbale y caí, haciendo mucho ruido. El maestro se movió, pero no se despertó. Las chicas me ayudaron a incorporarme y seguimos buscando.

-Aquí están.-dijo Alice en un susurro. Las había sacado de su pantalón. Salimos lo mas rápido posible y nos encaminamos a al cafetería. Abrimos la puerta y encendimos las luces. Me dirigí al refrigerador y empecé a sacar lo que iba a necesitar.

Crema chantillí enlatada, mantequilla, frijoles, chocolate liquido, aceite y pintura.

-¿para que es todo esto?- dijo Alice. Yo sonreí.

-ya veras, Alice, ya veras.- le dije. Sacando todo lo que había conseguido.

-Alice, ¿puedes traer tu bolsa de maquillaje?- le pregunte. Ella asintió y corrió hasta la cabaña. Regreso con una enrome maleta llena de maquillaje.

-¿todo esto es tuyo?- pregunté. Ella sonrió con malicia y asintió.

-ok. Hora de vengarse.¿dijiste que tus hermanos duermen como osos, verdad?- le pregunte. Ella asintió y entramos a la cabaña de los chicos. Solté una risita. Venganza, dulce venganza.

**Emmett POV.**

Estaba durmiendo un poco incomodo. sentí algo en mi cuerpo. Me fui despertando poco a poco. Oía risitas a mi alrededor. Abrí mis ojos. Vi a Rose, bella y Alice mirándonos a Edward, Jasper y a mi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Vi a mas chicos riéndose de nosotros.

-¿qué esta pasando?- murmure con sueño.-

-no, nada. Solo que la venganza es dulce.- dijo bella. ¿¡que, que!

Me levante rápidamente y cuando pues los pies en el suelo, me resbale y caí, haciendo que las chicas rieran. Me levante... ¿había chocolate en el suelo? No le pues importancia y vi a los chicos y me vi a mi en el espejo. Todo nuestro cabello estaba lleno de crema chantillí. Teníamos rimel, sombras y delineador en nuestros ojos, lápiz labial en las mejillas, como si fuera blush, también en nuestros labios. Teníamos la cara llena de mantequilla. No me esperaba lo que traía en las manos, o mejor dicho, en las uñas. ¡traía pintura color diarrea en las uñas! Tenia toda la piel cubierta de spray para broncear, y eso no era todo, no. Traía en la frente escrito 'imbécil Edward traía 'idiota' y Jasper 'estúpido'

-¿qué es esta diarrea en mis uñas?- grite horrorizado. Todos los que estaban ahí escuchando, estallaron en carcajadas.

-No es diarrea Emmett, es pintura color caramelo.- dijo Bella entre risas.

-sea lo que sea, quítenmelo.- dije mientras trataba de quitarlo. No pude. Iba a salir al baño. Abrí el cajón de mi ropa y... ¡estaba llena de frijoles cocidos!

-¡ustedes son el demonio!- grite. Ellas rieron mas fuerte.

-no, Emmett, eso solo es el poder de la venganza.- dijo Bella, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomo la ropa que estaba usando ayer y salí hacia el baño. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, el suelo estaba lleno de aceite y me resbale de nuevo. Fui al baño y me lave la cara. Todo salió, excepto el color diarrea de mis uñas y el imbécil de mi frente. Lo habían hecho con marcador permanente. No se me quitaba. Frote duro hasta que salió, pero mi frente quedo roja. Salí del año e espié por la ventana de la cabaña. El mismo patrón que sucedió con migo, les paso a ellos. Incluso los frijoles. Salieron de allí y se resbalaron el la puerta. Solté una risita. Me fulminaron con la mirada.

-no me miren así. A mí me paso lo mismo.- dije. Ellos fueron al baño salieron con su ropa de ayer.

Fuimos juntos a buscar donde podíamos lavar nuestra ropa. Lo hicimos en un río que estaba cerca. Cuando regresamos, las chicas estaban sentadas en una banca. Nos fuimos a sentar con ellas. Las fulminamos con la mirada y eso causo que explotaran a carcajadas. Mira de reojo que las uñas de Edward eran rojas y las de Jasper azules.

-Hey, ¿por qué a ellos le pusieron esos colores y a mí esta diarrea?- dije y Bella soltó un risita.

-porque eres un imbécil, Emmett.- dijo Alice y Bella no paraba de reír. Me enfurruñe en mi asiento.

-lo siento _es que era muy tentador hacerles un broma__.-_ dijo. Repitiendo mis mismas palabras cuado yo le jugué la broma.

-pero no tenían que poner diarrea en mis uñas.- dije. Ellas rieron.

-no te preocupes. Te conseguiremos un bote de tinner.- dijo Rosalie.

-¿por qué?- dijo Edward mientras miraba a Bella. Era interesante verlos juntos, ya que con solo una mirada que se den, se nota la química y la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro. Sabia que a Edward le gustaba Bella, aunque el no me lo hubiera dicho. El es mi hermano y lo conozco muy bien, también se que cuando este listo me lo contara. Podría decir lo mismo de Bella. Cada vez que lo mira, su mirada se ilumina, ay un brillo especial en sus ojos y mas aun cuando están juntos. Jasper contó lo de la noche anterior, lo que pareció haber visto. Edward se miraba perturbado, enojado. Pero sabia muy bien que el no se podía enojar con ella, se le notaba en la mirada que la quería. sonreí para mi mismo. Se que no tomo las cosas muy enserio pero, tengo corazón y además me puedo notar pequeños detalles, no como Jasper, pero si lo hago.

-Te dije que me iba a vengar.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa. El rodó sus ojos.

-pensé que bromeabas. No tenias que pintarme las uñas en rojo.- dijo el enfurruñándose.

-bueno, no tenias que ayudar a Emmett a disfrazarse de gorila en medio de la noche solo para jugarme una broma.- dijo ella y el soltó una risita.

-tampoco escribir en mi frente idiota.- dijo el. Ella sonrió.

-tal vez si, por que lo eres.- dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente. El no lo pudo evitar y sonrió como idiota también. Si, había química entre estos dos.

-ya cálmense, parecen un par de esposos peleando.- dijo Jasper. Solté una risita. Perecía que me estaba leyendo la mente. Bella se sonrojó y Edward sonrió. Definitivamente eran la pareja perfecta. Hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

**HoLa! aki les deje el capi rapidito! XD una vez mas... graxias x sus reviews! se los agradesco me gustan... muxo. C: bueno... ¿qe les parecio el capi? les deje el punto de vista de Emmett...¿les gusto? ¿creen que Emmett este diciendo la verdad sobre Edward y Bella? ¡haganmelo saber! dejen reviews... los leere... bueno en fi... adios! los kiero muxicicicicicicicicicicicimo chicos! nuevamente... dejen sus reviews! bey! :3**

**Cherry.**


	11. ¡Guerra de Comida!

**Diclaimer: Los pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos. :P**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS CULLEN.**

**CAPITULO 11: ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!**

**BELLA POV.**

Cada vez que mirábamos a los chicos, Rose, Alice y yo explotábamos a carcajadas. No lo podíamos evitar... ¡era tan gracioso! La verdad no se como se me ocurrió esa venganza... pero se me ocurrió. Cada vez que nos reíamos Emmett farfullaba algo intangible. Jasper se sonrojaba y Edward nos miraba indiferente. ¡eso lo hacia mas gracioso aun! No lo podíamos evitar. Nos reímos hasta en la asamblea que hizo el profesor Banner sobre los mosquitos... ¿quién hace una asamblea sobre mosquitos?

-ya basta. Deje de reírse de nosotros.- dijo Emmett poniendo sus manos sobre la cadera, como una chica. Nos empezamos a reír otra vez.

-Rose! Creo que fue mala idea lo de las uñas! ¡Emmett esta empezando a tener comportamiento femenino!- dije entre risas. Ellas rieron mas. Emmett quito sus manos de sus caderas y los chicos soltaron risitas. Emmett los fulmino con la mirada. Alice no soporto mas y termino en el suelo, llevándonos consigo a mi y a Rose. Caímos de espaldas. Reímos mas.

-son imposibles.- dijo Edward mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Hey, chicos, ¿quien quiere jugar un partido de fútbol?- preguntó Emmett.

-Yo.- dijeron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo. Se levantaros de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la cancha.

-Hey, nosotras queremos ver.- les dije mientras calmaba mi risa. Emmett se volteo.

-No! Ustedes no vienen ni en broma!- dijo. Solté un risita. El me saco la lengua. Alice se la saco de nuevo.

-Creo que Emmett se tomo la broma muy a pecho.- dije en una risita.

-No, solo esta bromeando.- dijo Rose, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-ya lo se. Emmett es muy gracioso y cómico para enojarse.- dije.

-Te falto molesto, imbécil, idiota y bromista... ¿ya dije idiota?- dijo Alice. Yo asentí.

-chicas, me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿quién me acompaña a la cafetería?- dije. Las dos se levantaron de sus asientos. Caminamos las tres hacia la cafetería. Cuando llegamos, el lugar estaba desértico, solo estaba Tanya y sus tarántulas mascotas.

-Hey, miren quien viene ahí. La nerd, la perra y la duende.- dijo Tanya y ellas se echaron a reír.

-chicas, miren, las zorras hablan.- dijo Alice mirando a Tanya. Rose soltó una risita. La verdad, yo no quería problemas con Tanya... se muy bien de lo que es capaz de hacer si se meten con ella.

-Ay, el duende se rebelo chicas, ¿no tienes que ir a visitar a blanca nieves, enana?- dijo Tanya. Alice sonrió. Tanya le devolvió la misma sonrisa hipócrita.

-Ho! Lo siento! Sabes, yo no hablo zorrañol, así que mi no comprenderte.- dijo Alice asiendo una mueca. No lo pude evitar y Rosalie y yo reímos juntas. Tanya se puso de pie.

-Mira pequeña, no te metas con migo porque te va a salir muy caro, a ti y tu manada de losers.- dijo Tanya, acercándose.

-una cosa mas, no te acerques a mi hermano, Edward, porque a el no le interesa estar con alguien como tu, Que eres tan pero tan zorra, que no puedes estar con un hombre mas, porque ya te los follastes a todos, incluso a tu papá.- dijo Alice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te pasaste, enana.- dijo Tanya acercándose con la mirada del diablo en el rostro. Tome a Alice del brazo y salí de allí, seguida de Rose. Cuando ya estuvimos en lugar a salvo, mira a Alice a los ojos.

-Alice, ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¿sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer Tanya?- le pregunte. La verdad, Tanya me intimidaba un poco, pero solo un poco.

-Bella, yo no le tengo miedo a esa zorra. Esa perra lo que necesita es ser domada... y castrada.- dijo. Rosalie rió.

-¿se puede castrar a una perra?- le pregunté, soltando una risita. Ella rió conmigo.

-No lo se... pero yo lo haré si es posible... talvez mañana.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Alice, eres única.- dijimos Rose y yo.

El resto de la tarde paso sin novedades, nosotras burlándonos de los chicos, ellos enfuruñándose y Tanya lanzándonos miradas de 'te quiero matar' o 'estas en mi lista negra' pero nosotras la ignorábamos. Llego la hora de la cena. Todos los Cullen y yo nos reunimos en una mesa, con nuestras comidas.

-Hey, chicos, creo que suficiente castigo por un día andar con esa pintura en las uñas, así que les conseguí tinner.- dije dándoles un botecito de tinner.

-Aleluya, pensé que nunca me quitaría esto de mis manos.- dijo Emmett, quitándoselo con una servilleta.

-tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué nos pusieron pintura en vez de esmalte para uñas?

-porque, el tinner no se encuentra en cualquier lado y el quita esmalte Emmett lo podía conseguir a través del bolso de Rose.- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Maldición, si eres inteligente.- dijo Emmett.

-No es inteligente, Emmett, es malévola.- dijo Edward. Agarré un puñado de espaguetis en mi mano y una sonrisa picara en mi rostro. Se los lance y cayeron directo en su rostro. El me miro y tomo su puré de papa en su mano derecha.

-No te atrevas, Cullen.,- le dije en tono amenazante. El sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita.

-o sino que, ¿te caerás encima mío, chica torpe?- dijo. Pensé que había olvidado ese apodo. Lanzo el puré de papa y vi en cámara lenta como caían en mi cara. Emmett se empezó a reír como loco.

-Eres hombre muerto, Cullen.- dije mientras tomaba mi ensalada cesar. Me subí sobre la mesa y se lo tiré todo en la cara a Edward. El se rió y Emmett también.

-¡guerra de comida!- grito Alice poniéndose de pie y tirando comida sobre la cara de Emmett. El se rió y le devolvió el golpe. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y a lanzarse cosas entre si, pero yo tenia mi propia guerra personal: Edward y yo.

Tome su refresco de cola y se lo vacié en la cabeza y salí corriendo SIN TROPEZARME hasta detrás de una mesa mientras reía. Espere pero el no apareció. Asome mi cabeza por la mesa. Vi a Rose a amenazando a Emmett que si le lanzaba algo, el iba a pagar su secado y rizado de cabello. Vi a Jasper refugiándose y a Alice lanzándole un pastel a la cara de Tanya y luego esconderse. Le cayo directo en los ojos. Ella grito. Vi a todos, menos a Edward. Salí de mi refugio, cometiendo un error, ya que Edward estaba en mis espaldas. Tenia una botella de ketchup en sus manos.

-No, no y no Cullen.- dije caminando hacia atrás. El sonrió.

-Porque no? El tomate es bueno para el cutis.- dijo y movió sus cejas de arriba a bajo mientras sonreía y se mordía el labio. Causo que me riera. Me lleno toda, de pies a cabeza con ketchup, pero no lo deje allí, tome una botella de mostaza y lo llene todo. El se rió de mi.

-¿quieres vinagre, chica torpe?- me pregunto mientras yo me deslizaba y caía de espaldas. El se rió. El puso sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas mientras sostenía la botella en el aire me empecé a reír, pero al fin encontré mi voz.

-¡ya okey, tregua!- le dije mientras calmaba mi risa. El bajo la botella y se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme. La comida volaba por todos lados, espagueti, pasteles, refrescos, jamón, sandwiches, macarrones, carne, arroz, pollo, ensalada... de todo.

-busquemos refugio.- dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y escondiéndome debajo de una mesa. Solté una risita.

-Alto! – grito el profesor Banner, entrando a la cafetería. Todos dejaron de arrojar comida. Todo el mundo estaba lleno de comida y estaba empapados.

-¿quién inicio esto?- dijo enojado. Mire a Edward. El me indico que me callara con el dedo índice.

-Repito ¿quién inicio esto?- dijo. Me mordí el labio.

-Si no me dicen quien inicio esto suspenderé el campamento.- dijo el profesor Banner.

-Yo.- dije saliendo de debajo de la mesa. Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y yo.- dijo Edward, saliendo también de debajo de la mesa.

-Síganme.- dijo el maestro, a pesar de todo solté una risita. Edward sonrió y rodó sus ojos verdes. Me tomo la mano... ¡enfrente de todos! Me sonroje mucho y el soltó una risita.

* * *

**Hola Holita! qe les parecio el cap... edward le tomo la mano! XD :X qe opinan? Alice no habla zorrañol... XD bueno... bey! **

**posdata: dejen sus reviews!**

**post-posadata: los qiero kuidense! :* (dejen mas reviews)**

**Cherry.**


	12. El Lago

**Disclaimer: los presonajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephani Meyer. yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS Cullen**

**CAPITULO 12: EL LAGO.**

**BELLA POV.**

-Si no me dicen quien inicio esto, suspenderé el campamento.- dijo el profesor Banner.

-Yo.- dije saliendo de debajo de la mesa. Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y yo.- dijo Edward, saliendo también de debajo de la mesa.

-Síganme.- dijo el maestro, a pesar de todo solté una risita. Edward sonrió y rodó sus ojos verdes. Me tomo la mano... ¡enfrente de todos! Me sonroje mucho y el soltó una risita.

-No! Miente profesor. Solo fue Swan la que inicio esto.- dijo Tanya echando humo por las orejas.

-¿es cierto eso?- pregunto el maestro.

-No, señor. Yo le arroje puré de papa a Bella. Los dos somos culpables.- dijo Edward. El se estaba echando la culpa por mi...

-Ok, síganme.- los dos lo seguimos y durante el camino me iba riendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- me susurro Edward. –Nada.- articule con mis labios. El sonrió.

-Ok. Como castigo, los pondré a limpiar la cafetería juntos y luego recogerán la basura que esta tirada por ahí.- dijo yo asentí mi cabeza al igual que Edward. – esperen a que todo salgan de la cafetería para empezar.- dijo y salió de nuestra vista. Me empecé a reír como loca.

-Cálmate.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-No... no... puedo.- dije mientras caía al suelo.

-Camina, ya salieron todos.- dijo, pero yo todavía no me calmaba.

-Rápido, Bella.- dijo con una risita. Al ver que yo no paraba, me tomo y me echo sobre su hombro llevándome hacia la cafetería. Eso solo causó que riera mas y mas. Llegamos a la cafetería y me sentó en una banca mientras me calmaba.

-Ya, Bella.- dijo soltando una risita. Asentí mientras tomaba aire.

-iré a conseguir mopas, escobas y trapos para limpiar, ok?- dijo el y yo asentí. Salió de mi vista y regreso con todo lo que necesitaríamos.

-Mírate, eres un desastre.- dije mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Tu no estas mejor, eh.- dije mirándome también. Sonreí.

-Dame eso.- le dije arrebatándole la mopa de las manos. El sonrió abiertamente. Empecé a trapear y el a limpiar las mesas.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.- dijo tirándome un poco de espagueti. Yo me reí.

-No empieces, Cullen.-Le dije mientras reía. El me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita. Al cabo de media hora, terminamos de limpiar la cocina.

-Costo un poquis, pero terminamos.- le dije mientras me sentaba y miraba el lugar.

-si.- dijo el.

-Ahora tenemos que limpiar afuera.- dije con una mueca.

-vamos.- dijo. Salimos ye empezamos a limpiar todo el lugar. Llenamos dos bolsa de basura.

-Iu, necesito un baño.- dije con asco.

-Yo también.- dijo el y me miro malvadamente.

-¿qué?- le pregunte.

-¿Necesitas en baño?- me dijo yo asentí cautelosa. El sonrió y soltó las bolsas, me tomo acunada entras sus brazos. Me empecé a sonrojar.

-¿qué haces?- le pregunte.

-Te ayudo a darte un baño.- dijo... ¿qué?

-¿qué?- le pregunte y vi donde nos dirigíamos.

-A no. No, no y no.- dije mientras miraba el lago acercarse mas y mas.

-¿por qué no?- pregunto Edward. Me empecé a reír mientras luchaba. Caminó hasta el muelle del lago.

-¿lista para tu baño?- me pregunto.

-No! Edward!- grite pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había caído al agua y mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Sentía que me iba a ahogar hasta que sentí a Edward al lado mío. Me agarre fuertemente de su cuello mientras flotábamos.

El se estaba riendo de mi.

-No es gracioso! No se nadar!- le dije entre risas. El rió conmigo.

-Y si no es gracioso, ¿por qué te ríes?- me pregunto. Hizo que riera mas.

-por que si!- le dije.

-¿quieres que te enseñe a nadar?- me pregunto. Yo moví mi cabeza de lado a lado.

-No.- le dije y el se rió.

-Bella, estira las piernas. No es tan hondo...- dijo. Hice lo que me pido pero los pies no llegaban al suelo.

-No es cierto, mis pies no tocan el suelo.- dije tomándolo mas fuerte para que no me soltara. El se rió.

-Bella, si me sigues apretando así, me vas a asfixiar.- dijo mientras reía. Yo reí con el.

-Si, ok. Pero no me sueltes.- le dije soltándolo un poco mas.

-Gracias.- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Ver sus ojos me hizo arme cuenta en la posición en que estábamos. Yo tenia enredados los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el tenia sus manos en mi cintura. Me empecé a sonrojar.

-¿qué sucede?- dijo Edward, mirándome a los ojos.

-N-nada.- dije. El se burlo de mi.

-¿por qué siempre te ríes de mi cuando me sonrojo?- le dije el miro con ojos tiernos.

-Porque nunca me dices la razón.-dijo el, poniendo su frente contra la mía. Solté una risita.

-Y eso es... ¿malo?- le dije. El se limito a mirarme.

-No... pero es frustrante no saber lo que piensas...- me dijo mientras miraba mis ojos.

-Esta haciendo frió aquí no crees.- le dije, alzando mis ojos para ver los suyos ya que nuestra frentes seguían unidas.

-Sip. Creo que podemos pescar un resfriado.- dijo. Yo sonreí. El me miro a los ojos y sonrió y luego mis labios. Sentí, otra vez, la sangre fluir a mi rostro. El soltó una risita mientras se acercaba mas a mis labios. Esta vez estábamos solos, sin que nadie nos molestara. Nuestras narices se rozaron y solté una risita y el soltó otra, sus labios estaban a 2 milímetros de los míos, incluso se rozaron... hasta que nos interrumpieron... de nuevo.

-¡Cullen, Swan, salgan de ahí ahora mismo y vallan a sus respectivas cabañas, se resfriaran!-dijo el maestro Banner. Baje la mirada irritada y Edward apoyó su mentón en mi coronilla... ¡cuantas veces van a interrumpirnos! ¡por Dios! Sabia que si el maestro nos miraba así, iba a pensar que Edward y yo... la verdad no me importa.

-Rápido.- dijo el. Edward tenia los labios presionados uno con el otro, haciendo una delgada línea. Me ayudo a salir y estábamos empapados. Caminamos hasta las cabañas. Cuando llegamos voltee a ver atrás y el maestro ya se había ido.

-Buenas noches, Bella.- dijo Edward. Le sonreí y el se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara otra vez. El sonrió y camino hasta su cabaña. No se el pero yo me voy a duchar. Entra a la habitación y busque mi ropa. Cuando termine me puse de pie y vi una muy sonriente Alice mirándome.

-¿qué haces? Me asustaste...- le dije. Ella se levanto todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-No nada, pasando rato... entonces... ¿cómo te fue? ¿por qué estas mojada? ¿qué hiciste?- me bombardeó Alice con sus preguntas. Seguro vio algo...

-Nada.- le dije.

-Mañana me lo dirás.- dijo amenazante. Asentí mi cabeza. A veces Alice me asusta. Entre al baño y me duche. Me cepillé los dientes y me cambié. Definitivamente esta había sido un grandioso día. Me fui a acostar y Alice todavía seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenas noches, Ali.- le dije. Ella sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Bells.- dijo y apago la luz. Me dormí en un instante.

* * *

**Aki sta el cap... C: qe les ? les ? diganme... ! XFAxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfa! X) lo kiero chikosss!**

**Cherry.**


	13. ¿Donde Estamos?

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS CULLEN.**

**CAPITULO 13: ¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS?**

**BELLA POV.**

Estaba acostada tranquilamente en mi cama hasta que Alice llego y se tiro encima mío.

-Bella levántate! Nos vamos de excursión!- dijo Alice brincando por todos lados.

-Hum...- murmure. ella hizo mala cara y me empujo, dejándome caer de la cama.

-Alice...!- le dije. Ella salto una risita.

-Levántate, nos vamos de excursión y te tengo que vestir.- dijo y salió de la cabaña.

Me levantarme malagana, hice mi cama y fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y ducharme. Cuando salí, Alice me estaba esperando con todo un outfit. Eran unas botas con una hebilla a un lado, negras con un par de jeans grises, una camisa blanca manga larga con cuello de tortuga y un abrigo negro. Sonreí, se que no me gusta ir de compras pero hay que admitirlo: esta chica tiene estilo.

Ella sonrió de vuelta y cogí la ropa y salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme. Me arregle el cabello y no estaba tan mal, así que lo deje suelto. Salí el baño y Alice me esperaba.

-Tienes hambre?- me pregunto cuando salí del baño.

-Mucha.- le dije, ella sonrió y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa donde estaban los chicos y Rose.

-Hola!- dijo Alice.

-Hola D-u-e-n-d-e – dijo Emmett separando las letras. Ella hizo mala cara y rodó sus ojos. Los demás soltamos una risita. Voltee a ver a Edward y el me estaba mirando. Me sonroje y le sonreí. El se rió de mi.

-¿quieres venir?-dijo Alice llamando mi atención

-si claro.- dije y fuimos a traer nuestro desayuno. Nos fuimos a sentar de nuevo y el profesor Banner entro a la cafetería.

-Chicos, tengo un anuncio importante que decirles. Hoy Iremos de excursión al río Hoh, en la península de Olimpia, así que tendremos que caminar mucho. Asegúrense de comer bien y rápido. Cuando terminen los estaré esperando a todos hi afuera, ok?- dijo el maestro Banner y se fue. Todo el mundo empezó platicar sobre eso.

-Te dije que hoy iríamos de excursión.- dijo Alice.

-¿cómo lo sabias?- le pregunte. Ella sonrió.

-Es que soy adivina.- dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo su mano en el aire. Solté una risita. Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a fuera. Ya casi todo el mundo estaba ahí.

-Chicos, no se separen nunca del resto, asegúrense de llevar agua y caminen detrás de mi, ya que ahí ay hoyos. Síganme.- dijo y empezó a caminar. Todos íbamos detrás de el.

Alice y yo íbamos 'chismoseando' sobre los zapatos Andrea que vio en Internet. Sonreí y rodé mis ojos. Edward y Emmett aparecieron y Alice irritada se fue, dejándome sola. Emmett paso su enorme brazo por mis hombros y por los de Edward.

-Emmett, ¿qué haces?- dijo Edward. El sonrió.

-¿es que no puedo estar con mis amigos?- dijo. Hice una mueca. Su brazo pesaba mucho. El empezó a hablar sobre fútbol americano, yo no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando. Siguió luego de básquet, luego de béisbol y por ultimo de soccer. El nos soltó ya que Rose le habló... ¿había dicho antes que adoro a Rosalie? Pare y empecé a mover mis hombros en circulo y me senté a tomar agua.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Edward.

-Me duelen los hombro. ¿habías notado lo fuertes y pesados que son los brazos de Emmett?- dije. El sonrió y se sentó al lado mío.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto.

-Por favor.- dije y le sonreí... talvez podría pasar lo que anoche no...

-a ropa no se le quita el aroma a ketchup.- dije. El empezó a reírse.

-Ni a la mía la mostaza.- dijo. Solté una risita.

-Si Alice se hubiera dado cuenta que la camisa era suya...- dije asiendo una mueca. El rió de nuevo.

Tome mi bote con agua y lo guarde en mi mochila. Me puse de pie y Edward también, pero me deslicé y caí justo en sus brazos. Subí la mirada y el me sonrió.

-¿estas bien?- dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.

-Si...- dije. Me di la vuelta pero... no haba nadie.

-Edward...- dije.

-Si?- dijo el.

-N-no hay n-nadie...-dije. El se quedo paralizado en su lugar. Me empecé a desesperar. Comencé a caminar rápido y mi respiración se agito. Edward iba detrás de mi y casi iba corriendo. Camine, camine y camine... pero no encontré a nadie, solo árboles. Me di la vuelta y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Edward, nos perdimos!-dije mientras sollozaba.- nos perdimos y quien sabe que nos pase. Podemos encontrarnos con un puma, o, o con un león o un oso no losé pero...- dije pero el me interrumpió poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara.

-tranquilízate Bella, todo va a estar bien.- dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Edward, tengo miedo.- le dije. El soltó mi cara y me abrazó. nuevamente me empecé a sentir frenética y ansiosa, con miedo. Lo solté.

-No, tenemos que encontrarlos.- dije y empecer a caminar nuevamente, pero me tropecé otra vez y caí, doblándome el tobillo. Sentí un dolor punzante en mi tobillo y luego nada.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- dijo. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Si...- dije pero cuando puse mi tobillo derecho en el suelo, me dio un horrible dolor que nunca había sentido en mi vida. Solté un gritito.

-¿qué sucede? ¿estas bien?- me dijo mientras me miraba preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien.- dije. Sabia que no podía mentir porque me delato yo solita. Además, tampoco podía engañarlo porque no podía apoyar mi pie ni en broma. Me dolía demasiado. El me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, yo baje la mirada.

-Estoy bien, enserio.- dije. Empecé a caminar pero estaba cojeando.

-No es cierto, te lastimaste el tobillo.- dijo. Caminado hacia mi.

-Mentira, estoy perfectamente dije subiendo un poco el mentón. Me miro incrédulo.

-Bella, yo te estoy viendo y si, estas cojeando.- dijo

-No.- fue lo único que dije y empecé a caminar... mientras cojeaba.

-Bella, déjame ayudarte.- dijo mientas se me acercaba y el trato de cargarme, pero me alejé. Me le quede viendo. El me devolvió la mirada suplicante mientras suspiraba.

-Bella, no hagas esto mas difícil.- dijo. Fruncí el seño y me cruce de brazos.

-No quiero.- dije. El rodó sus ojos.

-Si que eres testaruda. Déjame ayudarte.- dijo otra vez.

-No necesito tu ayuda.- dije volteando la cara. Oí que suspiro. Puso su mano debajo de mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara.

-Déjame ayudarte.- dijo con ojos de perrito. Ay no, esos ojos no. Me debatí internamente y la parte menos testaruda de mi me hizo ceder. Asentí mi cabeza.

-Ok.- dije. El sonrió y pasó sus brazo derecho por mis piernas, elevándome, y el izquierdo por mis hombros. Rodee su cuello con mi brazo derecho para sostenerme y el empezó a caminar. El tobillo me dolía mucho, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano te cansarás.- dije. El sonrió y rodó sus profundos ojos verdes. Solté una risita. El siguió y siguió caminado, pero me equivoque. Todo el trayecto no hablamos, pero el no mostraba signos de haberse cansado. Pasaron dos horas y el me seguía cargando!

-Ya! Me rindo! Nunca te cansaras!- grite, moviendo mis brazos. El soltó una carcajada.

-la verdad, no pesas nada.- dijo mientras me miraba con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Peso mas que te mochila.- dije.

-mmm... nop, mucho, mucho menos que eso.- dijo. – creo que como... mi almohada.- dijo. Yo le saque la lengua y el soltó una risita. Mire al suelo con el labio inferior fruncido.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Edward.

-Tengo miedo.- dije. El me miro con ojos tiernos.

-No te preocupes Bella, estaremos bien.- dijo y me sentó en el suelo. Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, y hacia demasiado frío.

-Bella, necesito que te quedes aquí un rato. ¿puedes?- me dijo.

-¿qué? ¿me dejaras sola?- grite exasperada. – no!- dije. Y me empecé a alarmar de nuevo.

-Ya, ok cálmate no me voy, aquí me quedare con tigo.- dijo mirándome directamente a mis ojos. Por los míos salían lagrimas, otra vez.

* * *

**WAAAAAA! aki sta el capi! lo siento se qe me tarde muxo en subirlo pero almenos lo hice! :P jejejeje qe le parecio el nuevo cap? dejen reeeviiieeewwwsssssss! waaaaaa sip. C: buenito chikit as los dejo nenes, los amo y no se les olvide dejar reviewsss! X) chiaooo**

**Cherry.**


	14. Al Fin!

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHANIE MEYER. YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS.**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS Cullen**

**CAPITULO 14: AL FIN!**

**BELLA POV.**

Suspire, otra vez. No puedo creer que tenga tanta mala suerte! Primero me pierdo. Segundo, me caigo y me doblo el tobillo y tercero Edward me quiere abandonar. Genial y ahora que ¿se va a aparecer un oso por el bosque y nos devorara vivos? Suspire de nuevo.

-Cálmate Bella, estaremos bien.- dijo Edward. Aunque... ay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas: estoy sola en medo de bosque con el chico mas lindo del mundo... genial, ahora estoy empezando a decir cursilerías.

-Agh, es que, no puede ser peor.- dije. Al momento en que lo dije, al fondo se escucho un trueno. Me quede callada un segundo.

-Creo que hablaste muy deprisa. Si puede ser peor.- dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro. Le pegue en el hombro.

-Au, ¿por qué fue eso?- me dijo mientras se frotaba el hombro.

-porque estamos perdidos en medio del bosque justo cuando viene una tormenta y tu te ríes.- dije. El se volvió a reír.

-Mira el lado bueno de las cosas, ¿tienes hambre?- me dijo. Asentí con cautela mi cabeza. El sonrió y tomo su bolso y saco una bolsa de marshmellows. Solté una risita.

-¿los robaste de nuevo?- le pregunte. El sonrió.

-Algo así.- dijo. El la abrió y se quedo pensando.

-No hay fogata pero... tengo esto.- dijo sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo.

-¿por qué llevas eso? ¿planeabas incendiar el bosque?- dije divertida.

-Ja, ja.- dijo el mientras lo encendía y introducía un palito en su marshmellow y lo ponía al fuego.

-Ya en serio, ¿por qué lo traías?- pregunte. El rodó sus ojos.

-¿te molesta mi pregunta?- le dije. El me miro.

-No, mas bien la respuesta. Tanya fuma... mucho y como ella me acosa, encontré su paquete de cigarrillos, no se como así que no preguntes, y el encendedor en mi chaqueta esta mañana.- puaj. Lo que menos me apetecía ahora era hablar de la estúpida de Tanya.

Nos terminamos la bolsa entera de marshmellows. el empezó a decir bobadas hasta que menciono lo que mas temía.

-Bella, ¿cómo esta tu tobillo?- me pregunto.

-Bien.- dije. El me miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Segura?- me pregunto.

-Sip.- le dije. Pero el no se conformó.

-¿te lo puedo revisar?- ay no. No no y no.

-No. Esta bien.- dije retirando mi pié.

-Si esta tan bien, me puedes dejar revisarlo.- dijo. Lo mira mientras suspiraba.

-Me estas mintiendo cierto.- dijo el. Baje la mirada. - ¿Cierto?- dijo. Asentí la cabeza.

-¿te duele mucho?- dijo mientras levantaba mi mentón para verme a los ojos.

-Si.- susurre.

-Te puedo revisar. Recuerdas que Carlisle es doctor...- dijo. lo mire aterrada.

-No!- dije. El me miro suplicante. Miro al cielo y levanto las manos dramáticamente.

-¿por qué es tan cabezota?- dijo. Hizo que me riera. En ese mismo instante empezó a lloviznar.

-Ay no.- murmure. Llovió mas fuerte hasta convertirse en una tormenta con relámpagos y todo.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto.

-Si., empapada pero bien.- dije mientras le sonreía. El se me acerco hasta sentarse al lado mío.

-estas cansada?- me pregunto. Asentí mi cabeza. El suspiro.

La lluvia ceso hasta convertirse en una ligera brisita. Yo estaba temblando de frío y estaba toda empapada y pegajosa. Mi pelo estaba goteando.

-Genial. Ahora si no puede ser peor. Solo falta el oso.- dije.

-El único oso que veras será Emmett.- dijo. Solté una risita.

-¿Ahora si me permitirás que te revise el tobillo?- me preguntó.

-Pensé que habíamos terminado ese tema.- dije.

-Me dejaras?- dijo.

-Si que eres insistente!- dije volteando mi cara.

-Y tu si que eres cabezota.- dijo. Se me escapo una risita de mis labios.

-Si lo soy.- dije.

-Ya me di cuenta.- dijo.

-Entonces?-

-No.- dije. El suspiro y me miro, aun seguía temblando de frió y me dolía mas mi tobillo. El tomo su bolso y saco un impermeable.

-Toma. Te mantendrá caliente.-dijo. La tome y me la puse. El se acerco mas a mi y recostó su mejilla en mi coronilla. Sonreí para mi misma. Nos quedamos en silencio. Estaba cada vez mas y mas oscuro. El viento empezó soplar mas fuerte y titirité de frió. Supuse que Edward estaría dormido así que me acerque mas a el y me acurruqué en su se movió y yo me quede congelada. Pensé que estaba dormido. Me rodeo con sus brazos y me sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho. Me sonroje mucho. Pero me sentía mas caliente.

-Gracias.- dije y yo también lo rodee con mis brazos.

-De nada.- dijo el. Poco a poco el sueño me fue dominando hasta que caí rendida en sus brazos. A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola. Me levante del suelo, que por cierto, había una almohada improvisada de un impermeable. Mire a ambos lados sintiéndome desesperada.

-¿Edward?- murmure. Me levante y como pude empecé a cojear mientras lo buscaba.

-¿Edward?- dije un poco mas fuerte. Todo el lugar estaba oscuro y lúgubre a causa de la niebla. Empecé a respirar pesadamente y a caminar , bueno medio caminar, mientras lo buscaba. En medio de la niebla apareció una silueta. Me asuste y me caí de espaldas. Resulto que la silueta era Edward que corrió hacia mi. Que estúpida soy.

-Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? Debiste haberte quedado donde te deje.- dijo el mientras me levantaba rápidamente del suelo en entre sus brazos, acunada. Me cargo hacia donde estaban las cosas.

-Lo siento, pero es que me asuste.- dije. El me miro y se seto en el suelo al lado mío.

-No te preocupes, ya nos vamos.- dijo el mientras tomaba su mochila sobre sus hombros y me daba la mía. Me la coloque en los hombros también y me volvió a levantar en el aire.

-odio esto.- dije.

-Si, yo también pero ya veras que los encontraremos.- dijo. Sonriente dándome ánimos. Le devolví la sonrisa.

El camino y camino en medio del bosque con migo cargada.

Sentí un dejà vu ya que de la niebla vi una silueta enorme caminando hacia nosotros. Solo una persona en todo el mundo era tan enorme : Emmett. Sonreí eufórica.

Me lance hacia el suelo y camine hacia el. Cuando lo vi me le lancé encima.

-Emmett! No sabes cuanto me alegra verte!- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola. Pensé que me odiabas por la broma que te jugué.- dijo el. Solté una risita.

-No me lo recuerdes.- dije.

-Emmett?- grito una voz muy familiar. Alice.

-Descuida. Ya los encontré.- dijo Emmett. Vi la silueta del duendecillo asomarse por la niebla. En cuanto me vio se puso a gritar como loca y me abrazo, tirandose en cima mío, asiendo mas peso y me dolió mucho el tobillo.

-Au au au.- dije. Alice me miro extrañada. Edward se nos acerco y bajo a Alice.

-Se lastimo el tobillo.-dijo Edward dándole una explicación. Su boca se formo una o.

-Lo siento.- dijo-

-descuida.- le respondí de vuelta.

-Chicos, donde estaban?- dijo el profesor Banner saliendo de la niebla.

-fue mi culpa.- dije bajando la mirada. –me canse así que me senté y Edward me acompañó y cuando nos dimos cuanta el grupo ya no estaba. Lo siento.- dije.

-Descuida. Hoy nos vamos a casa.- dijo. Suspire aliviada.

-Edward!- grito Tanya como loca corriendo hacia el. Se le tiro en cima abrazándolo. Rodé mis ojos. - ¿dónde estabas? ¿te hizo daño esta nerd?- dijo mientras revisaba cautelosamente su rostro. Ahora todos rodamos nuestro ojos, incluso Edward.

-Si estoy bien.- dijo el irritado.

-Bien chicos. Vamonos para que se puedan dar una ducha e irnos de aquí.- dijo el profesor Banner.

-Gracias a Dios!- dije. Emmett me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargo.

-Creo que yo te llevare. Eddie se mira muy cansadito.- dijo sacando sus labio inferior. Solté una risita.

-Ay mi amor no sabes cuanto te extrañé.- dijo Tanya.

-En serio?- dijo Edward distraído.

-Sip.- dijo. Todo el trayecto le acaricio la cara a Edward. Se me había olvidado lo irritante que era. Llegamos al campamento y me avergoncé mucho ya que era el centro de atención. Rosalie se nos acerco.

-¿debería estar celosa por que te esta cargando?- dijo sonriente.

-Me doble el tobillo.- dije con una mueca. Ella también hizo una. Emmett me dejo en mi cabaña y me metí a la ducha rápidamente.

-Agh te extrañe ducha.- dije mientras me metía y Alice reía.

Entre y cuando e quite las botas, tenia todo mi tobillo derecho hinchado. Me duché y me cambie. Me puse un pañuelo en mi tobillo y salí de ahí cojeando.

Los buses estaba listos ya para irnos. Nunca había extrañado tanto mi casa. Aunque hay que admitirlo de divertí mucho. Alice ya tenia todas mis cosas preparadas. Edward me volvió a ayudar a subirme al bus y esta vez me toco a mmi irme al lado de el. Pero Tanya también iba a su lado. Rodé mis ojos.

* * *

**Doo! aqi esta el cap. si oo siento se que me tarde mucho... mucho en publicarlo pero aqi esta! X) espero que lo disfruten x qe Eddie y Bells estan cada vez mas melosos no creen? dejen reviewss! c(: ! tratare de subir el otro lo mas antes posiblee! chiao no bemos. los quiero mil! :P**

**Cherry.**


	15. El Hospital

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Staphanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS Cullen.**

**CAPITULO 15: EL HOSPITAL.**

**BELLA POV.**

Por Dios! Ya no soporto a esta tipa! Es realmente estresante. Cada vez que trataba de dormir, empezaba a hablar y hablar y hablar... sobre estupideces! _Eddie, cuando me llevaras a cenar? Eddie, Quieres ir a mi casa este sábado por la tarde? Eddie, te quiero. Eddie, No te duermas._ Bla, Bla, Bla...

Empecé a respirar hondo. Si seguía hablando iba a explotar. Apoye mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana y solté una risita. Edward iba cabeceando del sueño pero la estúpida Tanya no lo dejaba dormir. Estaba a punto de gritarle que se callara, pero Alice me interrumpió.

-Oye, Zo... Tanya, deberías callarte. Edward y Bella están muy cansados y necesitan dormir.- dijo Alice lo mas dulce que pudo.

-Si, Tanya. Deberías dejarlos dormir.- dijo el maestro Banner. Tanya puso mala cara pero, al fin, se calló.

-Gracias.- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Edward apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Sonreí para mi misma. Tanya me hizo mala cara pero, como siempre, la ignoré. Yo puse mi cabeza e el vidrio de nuevo y me quede dormida. Cuando Alice me despertó, ya habíamos llegado al instituto.

Bajamos del autobús y el maestro Banner nos llevo a la dirección. Yo fui cojeando pero Edward me ayudo. Llegamos y el director Grene nos estaba esperando.

-tomen asiento chicos.-dijo con su voz intimidante. Hicimos lo que nos pidió.

-Entonces... ¿qué sucedió exactamente?- dijo. Trague saliva y voltee a ver a Edward. Al ver que Edward no respondía, me atreví a hablar yo.

-Bueno... Señor Grene, hum... creo que fue mi culpa.- dije. El me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, habla Isabella.- dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla y me miraba impacientemente.

-Es que... íbamos a una excursión entonces... me canse y me senté en una roca que estaba cerca y Edward, que no tiene nada que ver por cierto, se sentó a acompañarme y nos distrajimos y cuando nos dimos cuanta el grupo ya se había ido.-

-Bueno, ¿cómo se distrajeron?- preguntó.

-Sobre... ¿ketchup y mostaza?- dijo Edward haciendo una mueca.

-¿Saben cuantos millones nos pueden sacar si sus padres nos demandan?- dijo.

-Dudo mucho que lo hagan...- murmure.

-Ustedes dos estarán castigados por una semana. Limpiaran el laboratorio de química, las regaderas de los chicos, -iuuu!- y ayudaran en la cafetería.-

-¿Qué?- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, las señoras de la cafetería son malas! Nunca nos dejaran libres.- dije. El sonrió malvadamente.

-Entonces, mucho mejor. La próxima semana será su castigo.- dijo.

-Pero, tengo lastimado el tobillo.- dije. El hizo mala cara.

-Entonces, hasta que te recuperes, que doy como máximo una semana, empezaran a hacer el trabajo. Ahora pueden retirarse.- dijo. ¿qué esta loco? ¿quién castiga a sus alumnos por perderse?

-Genial.- dije.

-Mira el lado bueno, al menos no fue con Newton o Tanya.- dijo. Solté una risita.

-tienes razón. No es tan malo.- dije. No, no lo es. Estar toda una semana sin clases y estar con el chico mas lindo del mundo y... genial, sigo diciendo cursilerías.

-oye, será mejor que te lleve al hospital.- dijo.

-No! odio los hospitales.-

-Y aquí viene la cabezotinencia.- dijo Edward. Me empecé a reír.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dije entre risas. El se rió con migo.

-Que eres cabezota. Ahora ven te llevo al hospital quieras o no.-

-ok.-

Edward me llevo al hospital en el auto de Alice y estuvimos un rato en la sala de espera mientras esperábamos al doctor Carlisle.

-¿Te duele?- me pregunto Edward.

-No.- pero yo misma sabia que era mentira. Me dolía hasta la madre. El me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo le saque la lengua.

-Bella...- dijo pero en eso llego el doctor.

-Hola, El director Grene me acaba de informar lo que sucedió. ¿están bien chicos? –dijo en tono preocupado.

-Si, pero Bella se ha doblado el tobillo y no quiso ser revisada por mi, entonces te la traje a ti.- dijo el. Mire a Carlisle.

-Ok. Sígueme Bella. Quédate aquí un minuto, hijo.- dijo el doctor. Carlisle me ayudo a ir a la sala de emergencias y me hizo quitarme el zapato y revisarme el tobillo.

-Hum... te haré una radiografías.-dijo. Mando a una enfermera con una silla de ruedas a traerme, lo cual no me gusto por que podía caminar perfectamente... bueno casi, y me llevaron a la sala de radiografías. Tomaron un par de mi pie y se las dieron al doctor. Me llevaron de vuelta a emergencias y me pusieron una camilla. Me preguntaron mil veces si necesitaba algo, pero mil veces mas les dije que no. El doctor Cullen entro a la sala.

-Bueno, parece que es una fisura en tu tobillo... así que tendrás que usar un férula por una semana.- ¿qué?

-Que? Férula? Semana?- dije desesperada. Usar una férula es horrible! Ya e usado como dos en el pasado y me hacen sentir claustrofóbica! De por si no puedo caminar bien, no digamos con una férula amarrada a mi pie.

-Bella, tranquilízate. Solo es una semana. El próximo viernes te la quitare.-

-Ok.- fue lo único que dije. Ya me había vuelto mi mal humor. Me colocaron la férula y salí de allí. Le dije a Carlisle que no quería muletas así que no me las dio, pero me dijo que tenia que pasar un tiempo en la cama.

Salimos a la sala de espera y ahí estaba Edward. Cuando me vio, sonrió. Puse mala cara.

-Esta lista.- dijo Carlisle. El se fue y nos dejo solos.

-Wow, tu torpeza va cada vez peor.- dijo.

-No te atrevas. Estoy de malas.-

-Ok.- hizo un gesto con las manos como si su boca fuera un cremallera y la cerrara. Salimos al estacionamiento y vimos el auto de Alice aparcado en otro lado donde lo habíamos dejado. Tenia música de Justin Bieber a todo volumen.

-¿Qué haces?- grite pero al parecer ella no me escuchaba porque seguía cantando la canción _Baby_ y bailando en asiento del conductor.

-Alice, bájale el volumen.- grito Edward por encima del sonido. Ella rodó sus ojos y le bajo al volumen.

-Ya nadie aprecia la buena música.-

-Como digas.- dijo Edward. Nos subimos al auto y Alice condujo hacia su casa.

-Bella, ¿que te parece si te quedas en nuestra casa hasta que te mejores?- pregunto Alice.

-No creo que sea buena idea, no quiero estorbar.-

-Estorbar? Bromeas? Eres increíble!- grito a todo pulmón haciendo que me sonrojara. – además, ya hable con tus padres y no se negaron incluso fui por tus maletas.- dijo. Adoro a Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Definitivamente. Por eso era que el auto ya no estaba en su lugar.

-hum... entonces... si me quedare.- dije ella grito como loca hasta que llegamos a su casa. Ella llevo mis maletas y Edward me ayudó a entrar n la casa. Esme nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Oh, niños cuanto los extrañe.- dijo dándonos un abrazo a mi y a Edward. Pero no nos soltaba.

-ya es suficiente mama.- dijo Edward zafándose de su abrazo.

-Están bien? No les sucedió nada?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Si, pero encontramos un horrible oso y un duende malvado.- dijo Edward. Emmett rió.

-Edward!- dijeron Esme y Alice al mismo tiempo. El rió y yo solté una risita.

-Lo siento.-

-Mas te vale...si no tu pobre Xbox lo hubiera pagado.- dijo Alice sacándole la lengua. Edward le saco la lengua también.

-Edward, deja de seguirle la corriente a tu hermana.- dijo Esme.

Alice me mostró mi habitación, que era la misma que me había dado el día antes de ir al campamento. En el tercer piso... con la de Edward. Dejo mis maletas y me tumbe en la como estaba muy cansada de andar con esta estúpida férula.

-Bella, tienes hambre?- me pregunto Alice. Asentí la cabeza. No estaba de humor para cabezotinencia, justo como había dicho Edward. Además... esa palabra ni existe. Me reí yo sola por lo tonto que sonaba... cabezotinencia...

-Que es tan gracioso?- dijo Alice mientras se ponía de pie para ir a traer un poco de comida.

-Nada.- ella salió de la habitación y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber visto su bota izquierda al salir de la habitación, antes de que me dejara caer en lo brazos de Morfeo. Estaba realmente cansada.

Desperté en medio de la penumbra, con ganas de hacer pipi, así que me levante de la cama y camine fuera de la habitación, dirigiéndome al baño, como estaba medio grogui, me tropecé un par de veces, pero justo cuando estaba a 7 pasos del baño, tropecé y caí por la estúpida férula, golpeándome la cabeza contra la pared. Creo que el golpe se escucho por toda la casa. No culpo del todo a la férula porque las estúpida pantuflas de conejito también tienen parte de culpa. Me senté en el suelo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, cuando la puerta de cuarto de Edward se abrí de repente.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- me pregunto. Me empecé a reír como loca... aparte del dolor en mi cabeza. - ¿fue en la cabeza ese golpe cierto?- me dijo. Yo asentí todavía riendo.- eso explica la risa.- reí mas fuerte. El puso una de sus manos en mi boca para que me callara.

-Sshhhh!- me indico con el dedo que me callara.

-deja.- dijo quitando mis manos de la cabeza y revisándola.

-u... esto se va hacer un chichón.- dijo.

* * *

**Holaaa! aki sta el capi... X) qe? les gusto? entonces DEJEN REVIEWS! me gusta muxo leerloss... qe opinan de tanya? irritante no?... si ami tambien me cae mal... pero mas adelante ara de las suyasss.. :/ y no se preocupen xqe el besooo :* ya esta cerqitaaa asi qe no deseperen... C: nos vemos en el proximo cap. los qiero muxo! chaoo...**

**Cherry.**


	16. La Pizza

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS Cullen.**

**CAPITULO 16: LA PIZZA.**

**BELLA POV**

Edward me ayudo a entrar en su habitación. Aunque me doliera mucho la cabeza, seguí riendo. Incluso me ardía. Creo que estaba sangrando, y la pared era de concreto. A pesar de eso seguía y seguía riendo.

-Cálmate, Bella.- dijo. No le tome importancia. Solo éramos mi risa y yo. Me tumbe de espaldas a su cama.

-Te conseguiré un poco de hielo. No hagas ruido. No queremos que Alice se despierte.-

-Ok.- dije tratando de apaciguar mi risa.

El salió de la habitación y yo calmé mi risa. De vez en cuando soltaba unas cuantas risitas. Empecé a husmear en la habitación, viendo libros y una foto me llamo la atención. Era la de un pequeño niño de ojos verdes, profundos, abrazando a una mujer muy hermosa, con el mismo color de ojos. Tome la foto entre mis manos y me le quede viendo. Oí un ruido detrás de mi pero no le puse importancia.

-Hola.- murmuro Edward al verme.

-Hola.- dije con una sonrisa. -¿Quién es ella?- pregunte.

-Es... Elizabeth, mi mama biológica.-

-Es hermosa.- dije.

-Era.-

-¿Qué?-

-Era hermosa. Murió cuando tenia tres.- se miro un poco triste. Lamente haber tomado esa foto.

-Lo siento.- dije poniéndola en su lugar.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- dijo sentándose en la cama. Palmeo el otro lado, indicándome que me sentara junto a el. Fui hasta ahí, pero la férula me pesaba mucho así que decidí quedarme en el suelo.

-Aquí estará bien. Puedes acercarte?- pregunté. El sonrió y se levanto y se vino a sentar junto a mí. Coloco el hielo en mi cabeza.

-Au!- me queje. El lo volvió a colocar pero con mas cuidado.

-Como te golpeaste la cabeza?-

-Es que me desperté y ya me hacia pipi, entonces me levante y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, me resbale y caí golpeándome la cabeza. Suerte que fui al baño, porque con toda esa risa quien sabe que desastre hubiera causado.- dije. El soltó una risita.

-Si.- en ese mismo instante, me rugió el estomago. Me avergoncé mucho.

-Tienes hambre.- dijo Edward.

-No, es que...- no encontraba una excusa. El me tomo la mano y me dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Adonde vamos?- pregunte. El me sonrió.

-A la cocina.-

-A no, soy la invitada y no quiero robarle la comida a nadie, como una rata... una rata salvaje.-

-Que tonterías dices. De verdad te golpeaste duro en la cabeza.- dijo Edward, mientras me ayudaba a bajar la escaleras. Llegamos a la cocina y el me ayudo a sentarme en una encimera que estaba a mi alcance. Empecé a mover mis piernas mientras colgaban. La férula pesaba un poco. Seguí moviendo mis piernas. El abrió el refrigerador, buscando comida.

-Eso no es necesario.- dije. El me miro y rodó sus ojos verdes.

-Si lo es. Tienes hambre.-

-No, no tengo.-

-si, si tienes.-

-Que no.-

-Que si.- dijo mientras seguía observando el refrigerador.

-Que te gustaría comer? Podemos hacer, no lo se... ¿una pizza.-

-¿Qué? ¿estas loco? ¿Una pizza a las doce de la noche?- dije mientras reía. Este tipo esta peor que yo y mi golpe en la cabeza.

-Si, ¿qué tienes de malo?-

-Hum... ok una pizza nocturna estaría bien.- dije. El rió.

-OK. Necesitaremos harina, salsa, peperonni, queso mozzarella, orégano...- empezó a hacer una lista de todos los ingredientes que necesitaríamos.

-Ok. Manos a la obra chef.- dije y me baje de la encimera. El me sonrió y empezamos a combinar la harina, el agua, sal, levadura, azúcar, y el orégano.

-Eres buena en esto.-

-Lo se.- dije mientras reía. El tomo u poco de harina mientras sonreía.

-No. Ni lo pienses Cullen. Ya fue suficiente con la bañada de ketchup que me diste en el campamento.-

-No lo creo.- dijo y me lanzo toda la harina en la cara. Me empecé a reír y tome el plato y se lo tire todo en la cara y volvimos a empezar la guerra de comida como en el campamento. Quedamos llenos de harina de pies cabeza. Lo bueno fue que pudimos terminar la pizza, y quedo deliciosa. Me subí en la encimera de nuevo mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pizza.

-Eres bueno en esto, chef.- le dije y me empecé a reír por su aspecto. Tenia toda la cara y el pelo cubierto de harina.

-Que es tan gracioso?- dijo.

-Tu!.- dije mientras reía.

-Tu no esta mejor, así que no hables.- dijo y tomé mas harina y le embarre la cara. De nuevo. Pero el se defendió, y lleno la mía con salsa.

-No! Chefcito!- le dije. Creo que ese seria el nuevo apodo de Edward. Mientras reía.

-Que? Ahora quieres queso?- dijo.

-No!.- dije mientras reía. El se me quedo viendo por un segundo, cuando sentí sus manos en mi cara. Pare de reírme al instante. Sentí mi rubor en mis mejillas. El sonrió y acerco mi rostro al suyo. Sus labios se rozaron contra los míos. Tomo mi labio inferior entre lo suyos y me beso lentamente. Le devolví el beso y enrolle mis manos a su cuello. El me tomo por la cintura y acerco mas nuestros cuerpos, profundizando el beso. Al cabo de unos minutos tuve que separarme para tomar aire, y así lo hice. Sentía que me estaba asfixiando y trate de inhalar y exhalar. Todavía tenia mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Subí la mirada y el estaba sonriente y juntó su frente con la mía.

-Sabes a salsa.- murmuro contra mis labios. el lamió los suyos, saborenadolos y yo Solté una risita.

-Y tu a harina.- dije mientras me sonrojaba. El corazón me latía frenéticamente y en mi estomago sentía... mariposas? solté otra risita mientras el miraba mis mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía. El también me tenia sostenida de la cintura todavía. me lleve un susto enorme al ver una silueta de un hombre parado enfrente de nosotros. Casi me caigo de la encimera.

-Hola, chicos. Me pregunto, ¿qué hacen fuera de la cama?-dijo Carlisle.

-Preparamos pizza.- dijo Edward, digo chef.

-Saben el infarto que le daría a Esme si ve lo que han hecho con cu cocina?- dijo. –Será mejor que cuando terminen limpien esto.- dijo y tomo la ultima rebanada de pizza y se fue. Solté una risita.

-Será mejor que limpiemos esto.- dijo el Edward mas sonriente que jamás aya visto. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron de nuevo. Carlisle no vio. Edward trajo escobas, mopas y pañuelos para limpiar todo el desastre. Al cabo de unos minutos terminamos.

-Eso fue difícil. La salsa no salía del delantal.- dije exhausta.

-si.- dijo Edward. La verdad yo ya quería irme a la cama. Estaba muy cansada y llena.

-creo que seria mejor que fuéramos a dormir.- dijo y yo asentí mi cabeza. El me tomo entre sus brazos como lo había echo cuando me lastime el tobillo y me cargo hasta mi habitación. No me opuse ya que estaba demasiado cansada.

Me recostó en la cama suavemente y luego sentí cuando el se recostó también. Ni siquiera me moleste en ducharme para quitarme toda la salsa y la harina de encima. Me recosté en su pecho y suspire. Me quede dormida al instante. ¿qué acaba de pasar? ¿Cullen me besó? ¿eso que significa? ¿le gusto? ¿éramos novios ahora? ¿o solo es diversión? ¿le gustara Tanya? Ella es mas bonita que yo, aunque es muy irritante... ¿entonces? Mi cabeza iba a explotar, ¿si o no? ¿talvez? Soñé otra estupidez... bueno talvez no lo fuera... Edward y yo nos... casábamos... ¿enserio? Y el pastel de bodas era una pizza... que Carlisle se comía entera...¿? un golpe en la puerta me despertó de mi lindo y extraño sueño.

Abrí mis ojos. Estaba recostada en el pecho de Edward justo en la posición que me había quedado dormida. Mire hacia arribe y me encontré con un Edward profundamente dormido. Otra vez el golpe en la puerta. Me levante de la cama y fui cojeando hasta ella. La abrí y me encontré con Esme. En cuanto me vio su mirada paso de la sorpresa a la confusión. Me sonroje.

-Bella, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- me pregunto dulcemente. - ¿y porque estas cubierta de harina y salsa?-

-Hum... fue por culpa de una pizza.- dije. Ella asintió su cabeza confundida todavía.

-Ok. Le puedes avisar a Edward que el desayuno esta listo?.- dijo. Yo asentí mi cabeza y cerré la puerta. Mira a Edward y camine hasta el y me recosté de nuevo en la cama, Todavía viéndolo. Espolvoree algo de harina que había en su nariz y solté una risita. Mire hacia mi almohada pensando en lo de anoche. Cuando subí la mirada, me encontré con los ojos verdes mas hermosos de todo el mundo. Me sonroje.

-Buenos días.- dijo.

-Buenos días.- dije todavía sonrojada. El levanto su mano y me acaricio la mejilla. Me sonroje mas y baje la mirada.

-Esme quiere que bajemos a desayunar.- dije. El se incorporó todavía viéndome.

-tienes pasta por todo el rostro, pero aun así te ves bonita.- solté una risita.

-¿gracias...?- me robo un rápido beso de los labios, sonrió y se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta me guiño el ojo y sonrió. Cuando la cerro por completo, salí de la habitación y entre a la mía. Yo fui al otro baño y me duché y e leve el cabello. Me cambie y baje para desayunar. Todos estaban ahí, solo faltaba yo.

-... enserio, se los juro, eso, sea lo que sea, me despertó y se escucho por toda la casa, me asuste mucho. Incluso escuche risas, ¿pueden creerlo? Y no estoy loco. Pudo haber sido una fantasma. Tuve que encender la luz... ¿qué creen que haya sido?-dijo Emmett. Edward soltó una risita. –o fue un terremoto.- dijo.

-O mi cabeza.- dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-¿tu cabeza?- me dijo Alice.

-Si, anoche iba al baño y me caí y mi cabeza dio contra la pared. Se me hizo un chichón.- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Esme, esto esta muy bueno.- dije. Ella sonrió.

-gracias, cariño. Me alegra mucho que te guste.- le di una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

-Haber, explica las risas.-

-Eran mías también. El golpe me afecto mucho.- dije soltando una risita.

-no creo que sea del golpe, creo que es de nacimiento...- dijo Emmett mientras reía. Yo reí con el.

-Emmett!- lo regaño Esme.

-Lo siento, mami.- dijo. Eso hizo que riéramos todos.

Esto es genial, cenar en familia. En mi casa nunca se puede porque papa se va a trabajar temprano y mama, siempre esta viendo telenovelas así que no come en la mesa sino en el sofá o en la habitación así que yo tengo que comer sola.

* * *

**Waa! qe les parecio el besoo? Al fin! y el chefcito... xD me gusto eso... pobre Bells tiene ke komer solita. bueno chikititas y chikititos, espero qe les haya gustado el capi.**

**recuerdem... Dejen REVIEWSSS! y dejen ideas y opiniones... las tomo en cuenta... bueno chaoo! los qiero muxo mis lectores favoritosss! Nos vemos en el prox. cap...**

**Cherry.**


	17. Desiluciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS Cullen**

**CAPITULO 17: DESILUCUCIONES.**

**BELLA POV.**

Después de ese día, me la pase fantaseando con... el... y fue incomodo una veces ya que estaba en la casa de el... por una semana sin hacer nada. Carlisle me indico que me quedara en la casa hasta que me quitaran la férula. Odio esa maldita cosa...

En la semana que no asistí al instituto, me la pase ayudando a Esme en su jardín, a lavar ropa, limpiar la casa, hacer la comida... siempre miraba a los chicos llegar del instituto y siempre que Edward llegaba, el rostro se le iluminaba un sonrisa... igual que a mí.

Lo bueno fue, que hubo mucho tiempo para que estuviéramos juntos, pero lo malo, que ninguno de los dos trato de acercarse al otro. Eso, debo admitirlo, fue una estupidez inmensa, mas grande que Júpiter. Yo en verdad quería acercarme a el, pero no tenia las agallas... estúpida gallina... el parecía consiente y lo vi varias veces tratar de hacerlo, pero alguien siempre lo detenía. Era irritante en verdad.

El sábado, que me retiraron la férula, fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, me sentía libre, pude caminar sin complicaciones, solo sentía un ligero malestar en mi tobillo.

-bien, señorita Swan, puede retirarse.- dijo Carlisle haciendo su rol de doctor.

-gracias, Carlisle. Es genial volver a caminar bien.- dije. El sonrió.

-si, pero espero no verte tan seguido por aquí.-

-eso espero, no prometo nada.- murmure de vuelta. Casi, creo, todas las horas de m vida e estado en instituto, que es un infierno, y aquí, en hospital, que debo decir que no es mas bonito que instituto.

Regrese a casa de los Cullen a esperar a los chico, tenia que quedarme hasta el lunes. Cuando llegaron, Alice me abrazo.

-Bella, como estas?- me dijo.

-genial. Al fin me quitaron esa maldita cosa.-

-caminas bien?-

-sipi.-

fije la mirada en la puerta. Habían entrado todos, menos Edward y Emmett.

-hum... ¿Alice? ¿dónde están Edward y Emmett?-

-a, si. Los imbéciles se metieron en una pelea y los castigaron.- dijo Alice sin ningún interés, mirándose las uñas. ¿Edward en una pelea? Ok, de Emmett lo espero, aunque creo que nadie se metería con el con sus enormes brazos, pero ¿Edward? ¿el pacifico Edward? Tan pacífico que parece un hippie?

-¿qué?- pregunto Esme sorprendida. –pero, ¿por qué? ¿qué sucedió?-

-una zorra...-

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, ¿qué es ese vocabulario?- dijo Esme poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-lo siento mami.-

-así esta mejor, sigue.-

-una zo... Tanya,- dijo con una sonrisa picara.- se puso a crear rumores en el instituto de que Rosalie era una cualquiera y que era una fácil zorra que se dejaba de cualquier chico y que era la ramera mas ramera de las rameras.- dijo Alice con enojo en los ojos.

-¿¡qué!- dijimos Esme y yo al mismo tiempo.

-si, entonces un chico, newton, empezó a correr al rumor y los hizo mas fuertes aun. Edward se enojo y se cargo a Newton, pero cuando Emmett se dio cuanta, dejo aun peor al estúpido de Newton.- esa zorra y el bastardo de Newton son la pareja perfecta... idiotas...

-espero que estén bien mis pequeños.- dijo Esme.

-¿pequeños? Mama, has visto a Emmett últimamente?- dijo Alice. Solté una risita... espero que Edward y Emmett estén bien.

-Alice...-

-perdón mami, mejor voy a cambiarme.- Alice subo las escaleras y mira Rosalie que se miraba perturbada. Me acerque a ella.

-¿Rose? ¿están bien?-

-si...-murmuro apenas.

-Rosie, no debes molestarte. Sabes que eso no es cierto.-

-si lo se, pero, Bella, deberías haber visto como me miraba todo el instituto, como si los rumores fueran cierto. Además, todo el mundo sabe que Emmett y yo somos novios.-

-ignóralos. No tiene por que importante lo que piensen los demás. Al menos, tu, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo sabemos que eso es mentira.- dije. – además, Tanya hizo eso solo para llamar la atención.-

-lo se Bella, pero en ese momento, en el que todos me miraban, me sentí impotente. No pude hablar ni poner en su lugar a Tanya.- dijo triste. Pobre Rose. Todo el mundo sabe lo dura que es pero en el fondo es muy dulce y tierna.

-no te preocupes.- dije y la abracé y ella sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo.

-gracias, Bella me haces sentir mejor.-

-si, pero no lo olvides, tendremos que vengarnos.- dije y ella sonrió y en sus ojos brillo la venganza. Solté una risita. El resto del día la pasamos viendo película con Alice. Ella dijo que no teníamos que preocuparnos. El castigo era largo. Pronto llegarían a casa. Vimos las películas y me quede dormida en el sofá. Genial, conociendo a Emmett si llegara, me jugaría una de sus tontas bromas... como la del gorila... todavía no la olvido.

Después, me desperté de noche en mi habitación, con ganas de orinar. Otra vez. La verdad me arrepiento de haberme burlado de la débil vejiga de Ángela.

Rodé mis ojos. Fui al baño y de la habitación de Edward salía una tuene luz y se oía que hablaba con alguien. Me pregunto... no, espiar es malo... pero oír por accidente no... ¿verdad? Me asome por la puerta, pero mi intento fracaso. Cuando me estaba inclinando para asomar la cabeza, me fui para adelante y caí, abriendo la puerta. Bien Bella, bien...

-¿Bella?- dijo Edward y Emmett me miro.

-hum.. eh... hola...- bien tonta. Ahora tienes que inventar un buena excusa.

-¿qué haces?- me pregunto Edward. Emmett soltó una risotada y sentí mi sonrojo subir por mis mejillas.

-¿nos estaba espiando Bella? ¡que descaro!- dijo Emmett, actuando como si lo hubieran ofendido.

-N-no...- Edward me miro con ojos entrecerrados y trago saliva.

-Bella, ¿qué escuchaste?-

-Nada. – dije mientras me incorporaba.

-Bella...-

-enserio, no oí nada. Iba... al baño.- el me miro pero al fin me creyó. El se levanto de la cama y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-será mejor que bayas a tu habitación.- dijo mientras me llevaba al pasillo.

-si, hey, espera...-

-¿Si?-

-¿qué sucedió hoy en el instituto?-

-hum... supongo que Alice ya te contó, cierto?- asentí mi cabeza.

-bueno, es que considero a Rosalie una hermana y tenia que defenderla del estúpido de Newton.-

-seguro?-

-Si Bella, ahora deja de creerte Sherlock Holmes y ve a tu cama.- dijo dándome un empujoncito mientras reía. Con su... su... sonrisa torcida. Me forcé a caminar hasta mi habitación. El fin de semana paso sin mas y yo estuve divirtiéndome mucho con ellos. El lunes por fin llego y fui al instituto feliz sin la estúpida férula.

Llegando, me fui directo a mi locker y ahí apareció Ángela.

-hola tu.-

Hola.- salude.

-¿por qué no viniste toda la semana?-

-es que en el campamento me lastime el tobillo y me pusieron una estúpida férula.-

-oo.. lo siento.- dijo y yo sonreí.

-esta bien.- dije y caminamos al la clase de Calculo.

-y dime, ¿qué sucedió con Eddie en el campamento?- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- dije mirándola de frente. ¿cómo sabia ella eso?

-oh, vamos Bella. Cada vez que el te mira saltan chispas y viceversa.-

-¿q-que? ¿estas lo-loca?-

-nop. Digo lo que pienso.-

-ok.-

-me dirás?-

-no...supongo que Alice te menciono algo sobre eso cierto?-

-Sipi y dijo algo sobre gorilas pero no entendí.- en ese momento Emmett iba detrás de mi y soltó una carcajada. Me di la vuelta y le propine un puñetazo en el hombro. Me dolió mas a mí que a el.

-Au, ¿por qué fue eso?-

-por dejarme tramada. Ya no puedo ver gorilas por que me asustan.- dije. El me revolvió el pelo.

-pero te vengaste.-

-si, y fue dulce como la miel.- sonreí malévolamente. El me miro raro.

-sabes Bella, eres pequeña y torpe, pero asustas, como Alice...-

-por eso somos amigas.- dije y arrastre a Ángela a calculo.

La clase transcurrió si mas y salí corriendo de ahí. Vi a al director Grene aproximarse y me escabullí de hi. No quería empezar a limpiar aulas y todo. Me metí a la de química, solo para encantarme con la escena mas dolorosa y desgarrante que he visto en mi vida. Tanya tenia sus brazos enrollados en el cuello de Edward y lo besaba fervilmente. Edward solo estaba ahí, quieto como una presa.

Me quede congelada en mi lugar. De repente todo encajo. Tanya había besado a Edward y yo estaba malpensado... ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? Sentí mi corazón desgarrarse por la mitad. Edward podía besar a cualquier chica del instituto. Yo no era su novia. Bien, podía ser yo solo un juego. El nunca dijo: _Bella, se mi novia,_ o _Bella estoy enamorado de ti, cásate con migo_. No. No lo dijo. Me desgarre mas. Entonces, yo no era su novia, ¿verdad? ¿¡verdad! ¿¡VERDAD!

De repente, mis cuadernos se me resbalaron de las manos, haciendo llamar la atención de Ellos dos.

-L-lo siento.- dije y me apresure a recoger mis cosas. Salí de allí casi corriendo y, la verdad, no quería hablar con nadie. Fui a la parte trasera del edificio y me senté en medio de unas flores y arbustos. Sentí las lagrimas silenciosas corre por mi rostro. Estaba desilusionada. Genial, lo que me faltaba. Estaba excelentemente feliz. ¿por qué los tuve que ver? Sentí a alguien acercarse y rápidamente limpie las lagrimas en mi rostro.

-Bella?-

* * *

**ok ok ok...ya se, entiendo si me qieren matar x que estoi subiendo las capis muuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy tarde pero estaba ocupada terminando Miss Frienship. a poco no les gusta? xD les invito a leerlaaa ... C: bueno que les parecio el capp? kien kiere matar a Tanya tambien por hacerle eso a Rosae? yo si kiero... siempre kieseeee (acepto en los reviews amenazas de muerta para ella... xD) y cual creen que seria la venganza de rose y bella? xD piensen y . dejen reviewsssssss... espero mas de kince para el proximo capi, eh... jijiji buenoooo chikitoooosss los kiero muxo muxo muxooo! nos vemos el proximo cappiii y tratare de actualizar muy prontooooo :S chaitoowwww**

**Cherry.**


	18. Indiferencia

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer. yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS Cullen**

**CAPITULO 18: INDIFERENCIA.**

**BELLA POV.**

-Bella?- limpie mis lagrimas de mi mejilla y levante mi cabeza. Jasper estaba parado enfrente mío.

-ah... hola Jazz.- murmure. El se sentó a mi lado. Baje la mirada.

-los viste, ¿cierto?- lo mire rápidamente y luego desvié la mirada.

-¿a..a quienes?- dije asiéndome la tonta.

-Bella... sabes de quien estoy hablando.- dijo. No le respondí.

-te molesto... ¿cierto?-

-Jasper, no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando..- le dije.

-sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Yo te vi.,- dijo y aun así no lo voltee a ver.

-sabes, creo que Edward no tiene la culpa de nada.- ay si. Ya vienes tu a defenderlo...

-no se de lo que hablas.-

-ok, no te hagas la difícil Bella.- dijo. Ya no lo soporte y me fui.

-sabes, Jazz? Me siento mal me voy a casa, ¿si? Cúbreme si alguien pregunta por mi.- Camine malhumorada hacia mi monovolumen y conduje hasta mi casa. Subí a mi habitación. No estaba mi papa y Renee estaba durmiendo. Ay Renee...me encerré ven mi habitación y puse música en mi reproductor. Me acosté y empecé a tararear mi música. En cuanto termino escuche a alguien que tocaba desesperadamente el timbre. Puse pausa y baje las escaleras. Abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme con el enorme grandulón de mi mejor amigo: Jake. Solté un grito y me le lance encima y le di un enorme abrazo. El rió con migo y me devolvió el abrazo.

-Jacob! Por Dios.- dije riéndome mientras el me bajaba.

-Hola, mi enana amiga.- dijo despeinándome. Solté una risita.

-pasa.- lo invité a pasar y el fue a sentarse al sofá de mi lado. Me senté en su regazo y lo abrace.

-Jake, ¿dónde as estado?- le pregunte. El rió.

-bueno pues ... yo tengo...- tartamudeo.

-¿qué?- dije feliz como una pequeña niña de cinco años cuando le dan un gran regalo.

-pues, tengo una novia.- me quede en shock, luego solté a carcajadas.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- dijo extrañado.

-nada...nada, es solo que... recordé a tu ultima novia.- dije y el empezó a reírse con migo. La antigua y ultima – según el- novia de Jacob fue una loca llamada Mary Steven y se solía llamar a si misma Mary Popins. Estaba obsesionada con los lápices amarillos del numero dos. No podía usar uno sin que tuviera el numero dos. Recuerdo que Jacob no se había dado cuanta cuando todo eso empezó. Ella empezó a vestirse con faldas amarillas y camisas llenas de lápices. El no pensó que empeoraría. Luego, decidió usar de todo. Usaba ropa y zapatos, aretes, collares, diademas, incluso su ropa interior con estampado de lápices-no pregunten como se lo de la ropa interior...- una vez pensó que Jacob la estaba engañando con migo y casi me apuñala con un lápiz. Suerte que Jake estaba ahí por que si no quien sabe que hubiera sucedido. Ese mismo día termino con ella y se marcho para siempre de Forks. No pare de reír por un rato.

-ok, Bella cálmate. Esta no esta loca.- dijo y solté una risita mientras me calmaba.

-A, ok. Solo que tienes mala suerte conociendo a la gante. Siempre conoces locos.-

-Si, como tu.- dijo y le saque la lengua.

-No, ella no esta loca. Se llama Lizzie.- me le quede viendo.

-así, ¿cómo es ella?- le pregunté y empezó a describirla. Según el, era muy hermosa. Era pelirroja y tenía pecas. Tenia algo en su cara de niña todavía. Era dulce, divertida y a veces, extraña. A el siempre le gusto lo extraño, como yo. La verdad me sentía bien por el. Había conseguido al amor de su vida. Pasamos toda la tarde hablando de ella.

-Wow, Romeo, eres todo un rompe corazones.- le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina para preparar la cena.

-Lo se, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.- dijo haciendo ojitos.

-Si, tu Brad Pitt.- el rió. -¿qué te gustaría cenar?-

-hum, pizza.- dijo y me tense por un momento. Me recompuse y seguí.

-ok.- dije y me quede callada.

-¿qué sucede? ¿dije algo malo?- dijo. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado.

-no, no pasa nada.- dije. El me miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Bella, te conozco, se que te sucede algo.-

-No, no es nada Jake, ya te lo dije.-

-¿qué? ¿ya no confías en mi?- dijo mirándome. Suspire.

-No es eso. Solo es que la pizza me trae buenos y malos recuerdos eso es todo.- le dije.

-hey, puedes contarme lo que sea.- dijo sentándose en la mesa de cocina. me senté a su lado y el me miro directo a los és de un rato, sonrió y soltó una risotada enorme. Me recordó un poco a Emmett.

-¿qué sucede?-

-O, Bella te conozco, se lo que tienes.- dijo. – Bella, tu estas enamorada!- grito.

-¿qué Bella que?- dijo mi mama pasando por la puerta de la cocina. Genial. Golpee mi cabeza contra la mesa dos veces.

-la pequeña Bella esta enamorada.- dijo de nuevo riendo.

-tu no estas mejor Jacob a si que cállate.- dije y el trato de apaciguar su risa. El se seguí burlando de mi un rato mas y mi mama soltaba risitas de vez en cuando. No lo soporte mas.

-ok, Jacob, es suficiente. No hay pizza para ti. Fuera.- dije mientras me levantaba y lo empujaba fuera de la casa. Admito que fue un poco difícil ya que era tres veces yo pero almenos lo saque.

.largo.- dije. El rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-nos vemos, Bells. Mándale saludos a tu amor de mi parte.- dijo y juro que si no hubiera salido corriendo le hubiera lanzado la piedra que tenia en mi mano. Cerré la puerta y mi mama me miro con los brazos cruzados.

-Enamorada, ¿eh?- dijo. Le sonreí.

-mejor me voy a dormir.- murmure y corrí a mi habitación. No iba a hablar con mi mamá del idiota mas idiota del que me enamore.

-sin cenar?- grito desde abajo.

-Si!- le grite.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y fui al baño. Me arreglé normal y fui a el instituto. De nuevo, vi el hermoso porche de Alice aparcado en la acera. Corrí hacia el.

-Hola, Al.- dije mientras me subía.

-Hola, Bella. ¿estas mejor? Jasper me contó lo que sucedió.- mire a otro lado. – no te preocupes, confía en mi, pero si no quieres hablar de eso no lo hagas.- no dije nada. Ella murmuro un ok y nos dirigimos al instituto. Rápidamente me baje y me fui a mi primera clase sin rodeos. No quería ver a Cullen cerca. El resto del día me la pase huyendo de el y si nos topábamos, lo ignoraba como si no estuviera ahí, me comporte indiferente. Al momento del almuerzo, fui a la cafetería y me senté en la mesa de siempre, haciendo caso omiso a que Edward estaba ahí. Solo le mencione dos palabras y solo le dirigía la mirada cuando el no estaba ausente. Aunque, -lo admito,- me dolía hacer eso, estaba mucho mas dolida con el. El me había besado, me ilusiono solo para ir después a besar a la zo... a Tanya. El sabia lo mala y pesada que era Tanya Denali y lo mal que me caía a mi, a Rose y a su hermana mayor y aun así la beso. Seguí así el resto de las clases y conseguí arreglármelas en Biología para ignorarlo. En gimnasia paso lo mismo. Indiferencia. Estaba a punto de salir del instituto para ir al porche de Alice cuando una mano me tomo de la muñeca y me metió en el salón de español ya vacío. Lo miro. Era Edward. Me puse nerviosa al instante. Me aprisiono contra la pared, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de me cabeza.

-ok, ya estoy arto de esto, ¿qué te sucede?- me dijo Edward mirándome intensamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-nada.- dije. Indiferente de nuevo.

-me estas tratando con mucha indiferencia, eso no es normal en ti... ¿es por lo de Tanya? ¿verdad?- me dijo. Huí de su mirada. Quito una mano de la pared y la coloco en mi barbilla, levantando me cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿verdad?- dijo mas dulce, acercándose a mi cara. Asentí mi cabeza mientras me sonrojaba. El soltó una risita.

-mira te explico, esa desesperada me coqueteo, que no fue nada agradable debo añadir. Y luego se me abalanzo encima y me baso justo en el momento que tu entrabas. Cuando se te cayeron los cuadernos, aproveche a huir y desde lejos le grite que no era mi tipo.- lo mire. El tenia una pequeña sonrisa picara en el rostro. – además estoy enamorado de otra persona.- susurro mientras se acercaba a mí rostro. Tanta proximidad no me permitió pensar claro.

-a...así? ¿quién es?- le dije. El soltó una risita.

-no se, creo que la chica que tengo enfrente.- dijo antes de besarme. Coloco sus manos en mi cintura y yo las mías e su cuello. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso. El me aprisiono mas contra la pared. Me soltó y me miro a los ojos.

-Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo el lindo clásico... solté una risita y asentí mi cabeza. El sonrió y me volvió a besar.

-Hey, ¡Cullen, Swan dejen de compartir saliva y váyanse a sus casa!- grito el maestro Banner mientras interrumpía nuestro beso. Me sonroje mucho y salimos de ahí, tomados de la mano. Después de todo, ser indiferente salió bien. Volví a reír.

* * *

**ojo: la historia no termina aqui! dejen reviewssss... xD **


	19. Party

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer. yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS Cullen**

**CAPITULO 19: PARTY. **

**BELLA POV.**

Después de eso, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la casa de el. Tomados de la mano. Suerte no estaba Emmett por que si no... Alice, la pequeña duende secuestradora, mi mejor amiga, hablo a mis padres para que me quedara esta noche a dormir en su casa, de nuevo, y ya tenia las maletas listas... De nuevo. Algo estaba tramando la chiquilla por que no me quería decir que íbamos a hacer.

-Alice...-

-¿qué Bella?-

-¿ya vas a decirme que aremos?- dije mientras intentaba. De nuevo

-hum, déjame pensar... nop-dijo.

-hey!, no seas malvada dime-

-no soy malvada soy... sorpresiva...- ok.

-Alice, ¿por favor?-

-te dije que no, ahora ponte el cinturón si no quieres que nos multen.- dijo e hice lo que me dijo. Edward había alegado que tenia que ir a recoger un libro para su clase de literatura. Le dije si podía ir con el, pero el dijo que no, que me divirtiera en 'una tarde de chicas' genial. Odio las compras. Alice estuvo dando vueltas en su porche por toda la ciudad. Me arrastro en el centro comercial, tienda por tienda, y me obligo a usar unos conjuntos extraños.

-entonces Bella, ¿cuáles te gustan mas?- me dijo.

-¿para que? No dejare que me compres esto... cuestan una fortuna...- alegue.

-Bella, si no escoges unos te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar.- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Solté una risita. Duende controlador...

-ok, ok. Este.- dije enseñándole un vestido liviano, escotado con estampado de flores. Ella chillo.

-buena elección!- dijo. –creo que estarte llevando con migo te ayuda a tu look.- dijo. Rodé mis ojos. Algo quiere...

-hum...¿Alice?- dije ella me miro.

-¿qué?-

-hum...¿cómo para que es toda esta ropa?- dije. Ella sonrió picaramente.

-no, nada en especial... que yo sepa...- murmuro.

-ok.- Alice me compro prácticamente todo el guardarropa. Llegue a la casa exhausta.

-ya llegamos!- grito Alice y salto a los brazos de su novio para darle un rápido beso. Yo me tire en el sofá. Estaba muy cansada.

-diablos, Alice, quebraste a Bella!- dijo Emmett riendo.

-algo parecido.- murmure.

-no, no solo le compre su outfit para mañana.- dijo. Mañana...mañana... maldición. Mi cumpleaños. ¿cómo lo supo?

-¿por qué mañana?- dijo Emmett.

-mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella. Ella pensó que se me escaparía pero se todo sobre ella...- dijo tenebrosa. Trague saliva. Emmett se rió.

-¿dónde esta Edward?- dije.

-comprando un libro.- dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo. Que sospechoso...

-a si? ¿qué libro?- interrogue.

-ay, Bella que insegura eres.- dijo Alice y subió hacia su habitación con Jasper. Me dio miedo quedarme con Emmett, aunque aquí estaba Rose...

-tu cumpleaños eh...- dijo Emmett. Asentí cautelosa. -ten cuidado.- Dijo. Solo oí esas palabra y me levante del sofá y me dirigí al cuarto que Alice y Esme prepararon para mi. El resto del día me la pase ahí metida, escuchando música en mi reproductor hasta que oí unos nudillo tocar suavemente mi puerta. Fui a abrirla.

-Bella, cariño. La cena esta lista ¿por qué no bajas?- dijo Esme. Le sonreí y baje con ella. En la mesa estaban todos, incluido Edward. Cuando me miro, le devolví la mirada con ojos entrecerrados. El soltó una risita. Me senté al lado de el.

-¿dónde estabas?- le susurre.

-Bella, por Dios, comprando un libro.-

-¿toda la tarde?- dije. El rió.

-cálmate.- dijo y me sonrió y tomo mi mano debajo de la mesa. Me sonroje.

-Edward, deja de acosar a la pobre que la duende de tu hermana ya la quebró y come.- dijo Emmett desde el otro lado de la mesa. Solté una risita. Así el resto de la noche. Como siempre, viendo películas y Emmett chisteando. Cuando no...

me canse temprano así que me fui a dormir temprano. Ya en mi habitación no podía dormir. ¿qué diablos?... me levante y me quede viendo a la nada. Salí de la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro. Camine de puntitas hasta el cuarto de Edward...¿debería...? toque la puerta... nadie respondió. Bien... me escabullí y me metí en se habitación...espero que no le moleste... me subí a su cama y me acurruque a su lado. Me lleve tremendo susto cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme. Lo quede viendo a la cara y tenia los ojos abiertos. Me sonroje y le sonreí.

-hum... ¿hola?- dije.

-hola..-

-te molesta si yo...?- dije. No sabia que decir.

-no, para nada...- dijo. Me acurruque mas en su pecho y –por fin en toda la noche- concebí el sueño. A la mañana siguiente, sentí algo en mi nariz. Abrí los ojos y encontré a Edward mirándome. Me sonroje.

-buenos días.- murmuro. Le sonreí.-feliz cumpleaños.- dijo dándome un beso. Me sonroje. –se nos hace tarde para el instituto.- dijo. Me incorpore y me dirigí a la puerta. Justo cuando la estaba abriendo, me di la vuelta y Edward me robo otro beso. Solté una risita y salí de ahí. Me arregle con el vestido que Alice había comprado para mi. Ella me amenazo que si no lo usaba iríamos de compras todos los días. No tuve otra opción... solo esperaba no caerme con el vestido... salí y justo en el baño me esperaba Alice para ponerme maquillaje.

-no Alice, nada de maquillaje.- dije. Ella suspiro.

-ok, solo te arreglare el pelo. Feliz cumpleaños por cierto!- grito. Murmuré un gracias. No me gusta mi cumpleaños. Me senté y me alisó el cabello. A decir verdad, quede muy bien. Cuando termino, nos dirigimos al instituto en su porche amarillo. Una vez que llagamos, Ángela se me acerco.

-feliz cumpleaños!- grito y me abrazo.

-ah, gracias, no hagas tanto ruido!- le susurre. Ella murmuro un ups y me dio un regalo.

-no, An, sabes mi opinión sobre los regalos.- Dije asiento un puchero.

-no importa Bella, tómalo.- dijo. Lo dejo en mis manos y se fue con Ben. Genial. Lo abrí mientras me apoyaba en la pared. Me reí. Era el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas igual al que tenia antes de que ella lo arruinara. Fue en clase de química, ese día decidí llevarlo por primera vez al instituto. Le cayo ácido... fui un día muy triste...

-es un libro...- dije a Alice. Ella rodó sus ojos.

-aburrido...- murmuro y me tomo del brazo para llevarme a la siguiente clase. El resto del día, Edward se la paso diciéndome que estaba muy hermosa, y bla bla bla. Lo único que yo hacia era sonrojarme. Yo se que a el le divierte verme sonrojada. Tramposo...salimos de la cafetería y Alice y yo nos dirigimos al baño. Estuvimos un rato chisteando, pero cuando salí, todo mi buen humor se esfumo. Tanya tenia apresado a Edward,-otra vez.- contra los lockers. Cuando el me miro, me dirigió una mirada de S.O.S. y Edward no podía decirle a Tanya que se detuviera por que el...era Edward... aunque no con una zo... Tanya. ok, le di mis cosas a Alice. Esta vez Tanya no se iba a salir con la suya con MI novio.-que bonito suena...-

-ten mis cosas por un momento Alice, tengo que salvar a mi chico.- dije haciéndomelas de súper girl.

-¿¡tu que?- dijo sorprendida. Solté una risita. Me dirigí hacia ellos y tome la mano de Edward sin que Tanya se diera cuanta, y lo jale hacia mi. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el puso las suyas en mi cintura.

-Amor mío!- grite besándolo. El se rió contra mis labios.

-¿qué?- oí a Tanya decir atrás de nosotros pero no le puse importancia. Estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Cuando lo solté Tanya seguía ahí parada... tonta...

-¿dónde habías estado?- le dije a Edward. El soltó una risita.

-naa... estaba a punto de decirle a Tanya de nuestra relación, pero tu te adelantaste.- dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿no lo sabias?- dije con ironía y falsa sorpresa.

-No.- me dijo amargamente.

-pues ahora si.- dije y arrastre a Edward con migo hasta la clase de biología. Alice se rió.

-ok, ok. Tienen que aclararme algo... ¿¡ya son novios?-grito, haciendo que todo el mundo nos volteara a ver a nosotros y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me sonroje mucho, pero aun no solté la mano de Edward.

-Alice, puedes ser mas discreta sabes...- murmuro Edward.

-lo siento... es que... es que... me emociona!- grito. Rodé mis ojos y sonreí.

-pues... si... Bella y yo somos novios.- dijo Edward haciendo mi sonrojo mas profundo. Alice se puso a dar saltitos y a dar grititos. El resto del día paso así, salto, grito, salto, grito, salto, grito... hasta que llego la hora de salida.

-Emmett, Emmett, Emmett! ¿a que no sabes las buenas nuevas?- grito Alice, lanzándose en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-no, que duende mensajero?- Alice puso cara de pocos amigos.- ya ok lo siento dime ¿qué sucede?- dijo bajándola.

-no Alice...- murmure.

-¡hay una nueva pareja de tórtolos!- grito abrazándome a mi y a Edward...y yo... me sonroje _de nuevo_. Emmett nos miro y se rió con su fuerte y estruendosa risa.

-Ay no Eddie! No me digas que... ¡pervertido!- grito, aun riéndose. –ya corrompiste a la pequeña Bella! Depravado!- grito, pero esta vez fuimos nosotros quienes reíamos por que Emmett se ahogo con su risa, que paso de ser carcajada a tos. Rosalie le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda hasta que se le paso.

-no es gracioso...- murmuro Emmett haciendo un puchero...solté una risita. Llegue a la casa de los Cullen, secuestrada pero esta vez por mi novio. Entramos a su habitación y pasamos toda la tarde hablando. Me recosté en su cama y el se puso encima de mi. Me comenzó a besar. Sus labios hicieron un recorrido desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Llegados a esta punto, ya ni podía respirar. Cuando se separó de mi, los dos –creo que mas yo- estábamos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Edward se burlo de mi sonrojo y empezamos todo de nuevo.

-tenemos que salir.- susurro contra mis labios.

-no quiero...- dije. El rió.

-trata, a decir verdad, yo tampoco. Vamos y trata de no caerte.- dijo pero o se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿por qué te burlas de mi falta de equilibrio? Siempre lo haces, me llamas _chica torpe_.- dije haciendo un puchero. Nunca entendí por que lo hacia... el se rió.

-ah... por que me gusta cuando te enojas. Pareces un gatito que se cree tigre, _chica torpe_.- dijo. Solté una risita.

-no, mientes, _idiota_.- el se rió mas.

-no lo hago _chica torpe_...- dijo y me robo otro beso, mas largo aun.

_-ok, Edward, si no te separas de ella y la llevas abajo ahora mismo como te dije que hicieras, me encargare de tu colección de CD's.-_ dijo Alice amenazándolo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Estaba escuchando? El rió y me puso en pire y me llevo abajo.

-¿qué ocurre?- dije la ver que todo estaba oscuro. Maldición... que no sea l que estoy pensando. Encendí la luz y... si, era lo que estaba pensando. Todo el instituto y los Cullen estaban ahí gritando 'sorpresa'. Me sonroje. A decir verdad no me gustan las fiestas y 'reunioncitas' pero agradezco esto. Había bebida, una fuente de chocolate, luces de colores incluso había una Cebra y una cabra... UNA CEBRA Y UNA CABRA! ¿dónde rayos consiguen una cebra y una cabra los Cullen?

-esta es tu sorpresa.- murmuro Edward en mi oído. Después de una larga y eterna hora de estar 'bailando' – en mi caso moviéndome sin ritmo y coordinación- con Edward, una pequeña Alice se subió a una mesa.

-Hey, aquí esta el pastel!- grito y apareció mi papá y mi mamá con un enorme pastel de chocolate que decía 'feliz cumpleaños Bel' le faltaba un pedazo.

-¿dónde esta el 'la' de mi nombre?-dije riendo. Al fondo se escucho un ups que reconocí como la voz de Emmett.

-lo siento, el gorila se lo comió.- dijo Alice a siendo mala cara. Me reí. Ok. Sople las velitas después de que me cantaran el 'happy birthday' Edward tomo un poco de crema del pastel y me lo embarro en la nariz.

-feliz cumpleaños, Bella.- dijo y me dio un beso. Ese fue el momento 'Kodak' de la noche por que Alice nos tomo una foto, así, dándonos un beso. Me sonroje cuando todo el mundo chiflo. Edward, después de que subí a mi habitación, me dio mi regalo. le renegué que no era necesario pero el insistió. lo abrí y era una cadenita de oro plateado, con un corazón de cristal azul oscuro.

-No puedo aceptar esto.- dije casi imnotizada por el dije.

-si lo harás.- dijo. me dio un beso en los labio y se fue a su habitación.

La verdad, no sabia que los Cullen conocieran a todo el instituto. El reventón de Alice continuó hasta las dos de la mañana... 2 DE LA MAÑANA! Y mañana había instituto. Fui al instituto con mucho sueño. Y de por si la cabra estaba en mi habitación... ¿qué diablos...? todo el día pasaron felicitando a todos lo Cullen y a Alice por la gran fiesta de anoche. Dicen que fue la mejor hasta ahora.

-Tu!- me grito Tanya entre pasillos cuando nos dirigíamos a ingles. Me quede en mi lugar. – tu Swan, ¿por qué no me invitaste a tu fiesta, bruja?- me dijo.

-¿perdón?- dije. –ni siquiera sabia que iba a tener fiesta.- murmure. Ella iba a replicarme pero Alice se le adelanto.

-sabes por que, Tanya? Por que no invitamos zorras, perras, roba novios como tu, ¡sanguijuela!- le grito en la cara. Ella puso una cara de asombro y Alice y yo nos fuimos de ahí. Amo a Alice... me reí igual que los demás.

* * *

**aki sta mi cap... les gusto? alice ase fiestas alocadas no creen? kien a ido a una fiesta con un cebra y un cabraa? yo no.. jaja xD chikas... no lo olviden... dejen review. xD C: los kiero!**

**Cherry.**


	20. Venganza Parte II

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**CAMPAMENTO VS Cullen.**

**CAPITULO 20: VENGANZA**

**BELLA POV.**

-ok, necesitamos vengarnos de la perra mas zorra en la historia de las perras zorras.- dijo Alice. Sote una risita.

-Alice!- grito Esme desde la cocina.

-perdón mami.- dijo con voz dulce. Esme sonrió.

-así esta mejor.- dijo.

-necesitamos vengarnos de la zorra. Murmuro Alice bajito para que se mama no la escuchara. Edward rodó sus ojos verdes.

-¿cómo?- pregunte.

-hum... ¿sugerencias?- dijo Alice viéndonos a todos.

-bueno, yo sugiero algo que la haga sufrir como, no se... traer un cuchi...- dijo Rosalie pero Jasper la interrumpió.

-ok, Rose, una venganza sin sangre ni heridas.- dijo. Ella hizo un puchero.

-¡oh oh oh, yo se uno!- dijo Emmett brincando en el sofá como un niño. Me reí.

-¿si Emmett?- dijo Alice.

-ok, primero necesitaremos la cebra del cumpleaños de Bella, un avión, un banjo, un carrito de golf y un... dijo Emmett.

-No, Emmett estas loco. ¿Alguien pude aportar una buena idea que no sea con sangre ni carritos de golf?- dijo Alice irritada.

-¿y se le jugamos la broma del gorila?- dijo Emmett. Me volteo a ver y al ver mi expresión de terror, soltó una enorme carcajada seguida de risitas de Edward y Jasper. Fruncí el seño. Cuando terminaron de reírse, Edward me dio un beso en la coronilla. Eso me tranquilizo... pero solo un poco...después de unos segundos, la cara de Alice se le ilumino y grito.

-ya se!- dijo dando saltitos.

-dinos.- dijo Rose. Alice se nos acercó y nos contó su malévolo plan. Oh si, esto va a estar bueno.

**Tanya POV.**

Esa estúpida duende y esa perrita de Swan me las van a pagar. La duende por ser tan irritante y la Swan por roba chicos. Era ,as que obvio que traía muerto a Cullen. ¡se le notaba en los ojos cuando me miraba! Quién sabe en que hechizo lo metió la bruja de Swan para que se hayan vuelto pareja... malditos... al menos yo me divertiría esta noche con Newton... aunque no es atractivo... pero talvez sea bueno en la cama... no se...

Fui al instituto como siempre dejando todas las bocas abiertas de todos mis amigos. Llevaba un mini falda y una camisa sin mangas enseñando mis perfectos hombros. Me miraba como una diosa. Apuesto a que todos me miraban el trasero...

Fui a la clase de ingles. La única clase que tenia con Cullen sin que la entrometida ratita Swan se apareciera. Camine de lo mas coqueto moviendo mis caderas cuando entre al salón. Apuesto a que el me estaba viendo las piernas...

Cuando camine junto a el, fingí que me tropezaba con mis tacones y caía encima de el.

-¿estas bien?- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Era mi oportunidad.

-ay, si gracias, amor.- dije coqueta. El izo una cara de incomodidad. Apuesto a que estaba pensando en lo horrible que era ser novio de Swan... me senté al lado de el y subí un poco mi minifalda para que se me vieran mas las piernas... así me vería mas atractiva para el... pero el bastardo ni siquiera me miró. Hice de todo, le caí encima otra vez, ice que me recogiera el lápiz, trate de acercarme a el.. sabia que quería besarme pero no lo izo. Tal vez estaba nervioso por tanta gente. Me irrite. El timbre sonó y aproveche a acercarme a el.

-hey, Eddie.- dije. El me dio media sonrisa ... ¡ja! Lo sabia.. le gusto...

-¿qué pasa?-

-me gustaría saber si.. no se.. te gustaría salir con migo.. esta noche.. a un lugar solos los dos...- dijo mientras tocaba su cabello. Se miraba tan sexy... los dos haríamos una pareja perfecta... además, podía salir con el hoy.. lo prefería a el mil veces que a Mike Newton. El suspiro.

-Tanya, tengo novia a quien amo y respeto mucho. Tu también deberías respetar mi relación sabes...- dijo rodé mis ojos.

-no tiene por que enterarse..- dije acercándose mas. Suspiro mas fuerte y me dejo sola.

-No puedo... ni hoy ni nunca.- grito sobre su hombro. Me irrite. Estebe a punto de seguirlo pero no lo hice. Fui a clase de gimnasia. Hice deporte lo mas sexy que pude y cuando termine, me di una ducha... estaba cantando con mi dulce voz pero hoy un ruido... Lauren... pensé... esa perra no me deja en paz. Creo que es lesbiana y esta enamorada de mi. Que puedo decir, todo el mundo lo esta. Me asome por el baño y no vi a nadie.

**BELLA POV. **

El plan de Alice me había encantado. Nadie salía herido... pero si humillado. Ella y yo entramos al baño justo cuando Tanya se estaba caminaba, me tropecé e hice ruido.

-SHH!- dijo Alice. Articule un lo siento con los labios y seguimos. Tanya se asomo por el baño y nos escondimos. Seguí cantando un horrible canción con su horrible voz nasal. Alice tomo su ropa y su toalla y salimos corriendo de allí. Esperamos que Emmett se apareciera con la sorpresita.

-Emmett, ve.- dije mientras Emmett llevaba en sus manos una caja de zapatos con cinco ratones. Nadie sabe donde los consiguió a si que no pregunten. Alice los tomo y entro a la ducha. Los soltó y salió corriendo. Cinco minutos después, se escucho un grito y una Tanya slio corriendo del baño, goteando agua y jabón en lo ojos. Iba envuelta en la cortina de plástico de la ducha. Todo el mundo la quedo viendo y explotaron en risas. Cuando nos vio, entendió todo y grito, de cólera. Se acerco a nosotras.

-ustedes perras, ¿dónde esta mi ropa?- dijo.

-aquí esta.- dijo Alice dándosela con una sonrisa. Ella la miro y la tomo y regreso al baño. Todos se estaba riendo de ella. Cuando salió, ni cuanta se dio de lo que llevaba puesto. Creo que todavía tenia jabón en los ojos. Los chicos rieron mas fuerte. Traía la misma blusa de esta mañana pero con un enorme hoyo en la zona de los pechos y estaba café. creo que eso era porquería. Apuesto a que Emmett esta detrás de esto... su falda no estaba mejor traía lo mismo y un hoyo en el trasero y se le miraba los chones. Usaba de abuelita con un estampado de lazy town y en su espalda decía: 'zorra barata, si me quiere contratar llame al 555-9002' todo se reían y ella no entendía el por que. Alice incluso le tomo fotos con su celular.

Ella se alejo caminado y hasta que llego al baño de chicas, grito, otra vez. Salió con papel higiénico detrás de su falda y un suéter puesto. Corrió hacia su auto.

-¿eso era porquería?- pregunte. Emmett asintió.

-la manija de su auto también esta lleno de popo.- dijo sonriendo. Nos asomas a la puerta justo cuando ella estaba abriendo su auto. Se quedo helada en su lugar. Quito la mano lentamente y la miro. Estaba café. explotamos en carcajadas. Ella empezó a llorar y se metió a su auto. Me mordí el labio.

-hey, chicos, no creen que nos pasamos?- dije. Ellos me miraron.

-no.- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Solté una risita.

-no olvides a tu hermanas perdón, digo a las ratas!- grito Alice mientras Tanya salía del estacionamiento. Miro a Alice con furia y Alice le saco el dedo de en medio. Eso hizo que Emmett y yo riéramos mas. Emmett paso el brazo por nuestros hombros.

-fue genial hacer bromas con ustedes, chicas.- dijo. Y cuando vio a Rose fue hacia ella. Nos sentamos en la mesa. Edward me miro y yo reí.

-como les fue?- dijo. Me encogí de hombros.

-bien, supongo.- dije. El rió y me dio un beso.

-hey, dejen eso para cuando estén solos quieren.- dijo Emmett. Edward lo miro.

-tu no te quedas atrás mi querido hermano. Pregúntale a Rose.- dijo Edward y Rosalie se sonrojo. Ledi un codazo.

-lo sienop.- dijo.

El resto del día Emmett y Alice no pararon de hablar sobre la broma. Fue divertida y Alice tomo todo en video. Ella dijo que si Tanya volvía a molestar lo iba a subir a la red.

-hey, creo que deje botado a Juanito, Panchito, Trolacia, Merengue y a Fuckencia.- dijo.

-¿fuckencia?- dije. El asintió.

-si. Me recuerda alos memes.- dijo. Me reí.

-ok, Emmett.-

-pobres mis ratitas.- dijo.

-no Emmett, no te les aceques, creo que son las hijas de Tanya. Eso sale cuando combinas un perra zorra y aun bastardo hijo de...- dijo pero yo la interrumpí.

-Alice...- dije.

-lo siento.- dijo. Me reí.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Era casi como mi segundo hogar. Me sentía bien y a gusto con ellos. Ese día salimos a cenar, fue una noche genial.

-¿no me darás el beso de las buenas noches?- dijo Edward cuando estábamos en el umbral de mi puerta. Sonreí.

-no.- dije. El frunció el seño y yo sonreí mas.

-bueno, lo tomare a la fuerza.- dijo sonriendo. Se me acerco y me dio un beso largo. Hasta que uno de mis desconsiderados papas abrió la puerta en la que estaba recargada y Edward y yo caímos al suelo. Mi papa se carraspeo la garganta.

-hola papa.- dije mientras me sonrojaba y la miraba de cabeza en el suelo con Edward encima mío.

-hola hija.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-hola, jefe Swan.- dijo Edward mientras ponía de pie y la deba la mano a mi padre. Rodé mis ojos.

-sabes, te contare una anécdota, cuando era joven y mis padre me...- ya empezaba con sus aburridas historias.

-ok, ok papá. No empieces. Edward ya se iba.- dije amargamente. El nos miro a los dos y se fue. Me volteé hacia Edward.

-lo siento.- dije.

-no hay problema.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba otro beso.

-Bella, no me hagas regresar...- dijo Charlie. Me separo de el y rodé mis ojos.

-adiós.- dije y cerré la puerta. Me quede ahí. La abrí de nuevo y corrí hacia el y le di otro beso.

-buenas noches.- murmure dejando mis brazos enrollados en su cuello. El puso sus manos en mi cintura.

-Dulces sueños Isabella.- dijo.

-Bella!- hoy gritar a Charlie desde adentro Solté una risita, le di otro beso y me fui.

-hasta mañana.- dije. El se despidió con su mano. Entre y corrí a mi habitación. Era genial como habían cambado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Encontré amigos de verdad, una familia mas y al amor de mi vida. Sin duda la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Y quien diría que todo fue por un campamento. Sonreí para mi misma en la oscuridad solo para dormirme y soñar.

* * *

**Que tal? Chicos! este es el ultimo cap! U.u los boi a extrañar muxo muxo muxo muxo! les agradesco a las lectoras que me acompañaron desde el primer capi, ( como por ejemplo Maru-Chan1296) y tod s lo qe la leyeron y les gusto! se los agradesco por haberme acompañado en esta historia hasta el final! fue muy divertido escribirla y saber que les gusto! gracias otra vez... por que sin ustedes no hubiera historia xD nos vemos pronto en otro fic! bey los amo full... :D ¡los voi a extrañar! T-T psss... tirenme un reviewsito por ahi... xD T-T :( Dx D: .**

**Cherry.**


End file.
